The Genderbending of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel
by mangaxanime101
Summary: "Please tell me this isn't true." Finn said. "It isn't true?" Kurt half said, half asked. Finn sighed in exasperation. 'Please let this be a dream.'Finn thought to himself.Semi-smart and OOC Finn. Please R&R! Warning: Also Angst and Hurt/Comfort and Drama
1. NEVER call me a girl again

Hi! I'm doing another multi-chapter story, but my Plenty of Kurt to go Around sequel will come out in June! Thanks for your support! Glee or any possibly copyrighted materials in this fanfic do not belong to me.

"Honestly Mercedes, Marc Jacobs should be a crime to not wear for any gender." Kurt grumbled.

"Relax. It's fine. You can feel glamorous and they can feel jealous at the same time."

"But Puck called me a _girl_. I quite like being a boy. No PMSing or anything that uncomfortable." Kurt admitted.

"Well, tell me when your done with your early life crisis." Mercedes said.

"I'm not kidding Mercedes!" Kurt yelled down the hallway.

"Finished PMSing Hummel?" Puck asked.

"Bug off Puckerman." Kurt said, irritated.

"Fine. Don't kill me." Puck said.

Kurt stormed of to his car, desperately searching for his keys.

Kurt was muttering various curses on his way home and on the way to his bedroom, not even uttering a distant hello to his dad, who was rarely home when Kurt got there.

"Hey Kurt! Can I borrow your-"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Kurt screamed at Finn. Finn scrambled out the door, not wanting to be shoved at with a pillow.

Kurt went to sleep, forgetting dinner. Meanwhile, Finn was staring slightly apprehensively at Kurt's empty chair at dinner.

Kurt woke up and walked drowsily to the bathroom as usual. However, he noticed a slight discomfort in his pants and his chest. Kurt also felt a bit lighter.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Kurt screamed in the bathroom.

He rushed out to write a note and look into his mirror to examine himself. Long, straight, flowing hair, longer fingers, "girly parts" (this made Kurt shiver), and a slightly shorter stature.

"Kurt! What's wrong?" Finn shouted up the stairs.

"Ummm. I don't think I'll go to school today! I don't feel well." Kurt said. He quickly tied his long hair in a ponytail and sat down on the bed, facing the door.

"Nonsense. What degree fever do you have?" Finn asked, now stepping in his room.

"I don't know." Kurt said.

"Well, help me find the ther-"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Who are you? Did Kurt bring you home or something?"

Kurt just pointed to the note.

As Finn walked over to the table, he noted that the girl had Kurt's clothes on and she looked just like him.

"Oh no." Finn said.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying his best to act confused.

Finn mentally read the note over again, ignoring her:

_Dear dad, Finn, whoever is reading this,_

_I have gone on a surprise shopping spree in New York. I'm fine. I'm by myself, but I'll make sure no one kidnaps me or anything. Mercedes and Quinn saw me looking depressed after a particularly scathing comment from Karofsky. No need to worry though. They put together their money and bought me everything I need for New York. I'll call and text you regularly. As for the shopping, I'm using all of my own money, so as not to bother them for much longer. As for the girl, she is my friend. You probably notice how much she looks like me. Well, she's my twin sister. She was born a little while before or after me. That's what she told me when we met. As far as I'm concerned, I'm older than her. She's going to be like my "replacement". She knows how to moisturize and show off my fashionable side. For homework, just leave it to her. She's smart. You might want to explain to everyone who she is._

_Much love from New York,_

_Kurt_

"Please tell me this isn't true." Finn said.

"It isn't true?" Kurt half said, half asked.

Finn sighed in exasperation.

Finn mumbled something about Burt going to kill him, but Kurt payed that no mind as he picked out his clothing.

"Hey, ummm…"

"Elizabeth."

"Right. What are you doing?"

"I'm picking out my clothes. Didn't you read the note? I'm going to school in place of Kurt."

"What?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"It's fine. I take his same language. I'll be fine."

"What about glee club?" Finn asked.

"I have his vocal range." Kurt said.

"Oh dear. Fine. I have to drive you to school though."

"Fine. Just don't hit a mailman on the way there."

Finn blushed before trudging to his bedroom.

Kurt got up and began to undress when he realized his clothes suddenly fit perfectly when before they were a bit too big on his girl figure, and all the things needed were in his closet. He picked out an Alexander McQueen specialty and walked to his car. Whoever gave him this gift of a situation was an angel.

At school, people gave him, or… her, strange looks.

"Hi Mercedes." Kurt said, coming up to Mercedes' locker.

"Hey Kur- Who are you?"

"Say, can you keep a secret?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, first, what's your name and how do you know mine?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kurt dragged Mercedes into and empty classroom, which was a lot harder with the lack of strength.

"So?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm Kurt."

"Do I look blind? Kurt's a boy. You're a girl."

"That's the point. I don't know what happened, but somehow, when I looked into the mirror this morning, I was a girl! Please you have to believe me! You're my boy self's only way out of this." Kurt said.

"Why should I believe you? You could only look the same out of coincidence."

"You have an inner diva and you think of yourself as Beyonce and your idol is Whitney Housten."

"… Fine. I believe you." Mercedes said, pouting.

"What about Quinn? I dragged you both into it."

"She'll come around when you do what you just did to me." Mercedes said.

"And my fake name is Elizabeth." Kurt said before walking out.

Kurt had to run to his locker to not be late for his first class.

But was stopped by one Noah Puckerman.

" 'Sup Hummel? Looks like you finally dressed up as a girl." Puck said.

"I am a girl dipwad. See?" Kurt pointed to his chest.

"Woah. Curves? Are you a transfer student?"

"No Puck. I'm a police officer to make sure kids cross the street safely and- OF COURSE I'M A TRANSFER STUDENT!" Kurt yelled.

"You look a lot like Hummel." Puck commented.

"Yeah. There's such things as twins." Kurt remarked.

"Would you like to take a ride on the Puckerman Express then, oh hot, skinny chick with curves?"

"No. And keep your STDs away from me please." Kurt said.

"Holy shit that chick is hard to crack." Puck said.

"Imagine my horror. I found her on Kurt's bed this morning with _his_ pajamas on."

"Man. I have totally got to tap that." Puck said.

"Don't."

"Why? 'Cause it's your brother's twin? Still hot as hell." Puck said.

"No. Just… don't. I have a bad feeling about her. She seems a bit _too_ much like Kurt."

"Dude. Sixth sense much?" Puck asked, skeptical.

"I'm serious. Don't go near her. I have a feeling Kurt's not in New York where he said he was…. And if Kurt needs an explanation…" Finn's lightbulb went off in his head and he ran off to find Mercedes.


	2. A Softie

Hi! Thanks for your reviews… ummm, I can't think of anything else to add to this AN, so enjoy!

Kurt going to his first class had been hard enough. He was given strange looks from everyone except Karofsky. In fact, he seemed a bit relieved. It was only when Kurt gave the note to the teacher that they stopped.

Then the slushies came after him.

"Hey Hummel." Karofsky said.

"And who are you? Pigging out on slushies I see? Do you know how much sugar is in there? I swear, if I drank one of those-"

"Shut up already!" Azimio yelled.

"These aren't for us."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"You see, we have a tradition here at McKinley that I see your "twin" didn't mention to you." Karofsky said.

"We know your fag Hummel all dressed up in girl clothes. Dude, you even added padding and a wig!" Azimio said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt said.

"Well maybe you will after we do this!" Karofsky said, throwing a slushie in Kurt's face for good measure.

"What-" Kurt was cut short when Azimio threw his slushie as well.

"What the hell! You totally ruined my Marc Jacobs shirt and jeans! You need to pay for this!" Kurt yelled, acting outraged.

"Just get your extra clothes like you always do." Azimio said.

"Oh my god. I don't care if you guys are perverts! I'll let you touch my chest to show that they're real if you guys lay off!"

"Holy crap! Hummel's begging to get laid!" Karofsky remarked.

Kurt just sighed in exasperation.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"My name is Rachel Berry. Finn told me about you. You're Kurt's twin sister?"

"Yeah. My name is Elizabeth. Are you the oversinging diva Kurt always tells me about?" Kurt remarked.

"Yeah, emphasis on the diva. Although, it makes sense Kurt would describe me like that. We are rivals. But I still think my voice is better than his. I mean, his voice is original and all, but-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Kurt asked, more irritated than usual.

"Sorry. I get caught up in my words a lot and ramble. I know that's why people don't like me." Rachel said.

"Maybe." Kurt pouted.

"Do you want some help?" Rachel asked, cautious in case the girl was anything like her twin.

"Please." Kurt remarked.

"Come on. I have tons of practice. Trust me. I'll be done by the time next period comes around." Rachel said, dragging him into the bathroom.

"So does everyone get slushied?"

"Almost. Quinn used to get slushied, but she's a cheerleader and so are Santana and Brittany, so not anymore. Other than that, everyone's been slushied." Rachel said.

"Why was Quinn slushied before?" Kurt asked, knowing full well about the answer.

"I don't think it's my story to tell. But I don't suggest you ask her. It was a painful time for all of us."

"Oh." Kurt said, acting embarrassed he asked.

"No. It's fine." by this time, Rachel was already wiping Kurt's soaked, combination of slushie and water, face with a spare towel.

"I'll get your clothes from Kurt's locker. He's bound to have at least one extra pair of clothes." Rachel said, getting up.

"Okay then, I'll wait for you here." Kurt said.

Soon, Kurt was all cleaned up and he was heading over to his second period when Karofsky came up to him.

"Sorry. I realized you weren't Hummel when you were just sitting there and hobbit, _hobbit_ girl, who your twin hates, had to help you get cleaned up. So, I got you this."

In his hand, Karofsky held up a cup of soda. Kurt raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's not poisoned or anything. I just thought you would be traumatized after the slushie and this is the only drink they have here that's not crap. I'll tell the guys that you're a real girl."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Kurt smiled and Karofsky blushed.

"Damn. I wished I were straight, but this is Hummel's twin. Now I'm wishing I was gay." Karofsky mumbled when he walked away.

Kurt mentally noted that Karofsky was generally getting a soft spot for him.

Soon, Azimio came after him too.

"What did you do to make Karofsky a big softie?" he questioned.

"I don't know." Kurt said, actually clueless for the first time.

"Well, you did something. And I plan to find out exactly what."

"Fine. Touch my chest. I don't care anymore. As long as my outfits don't get ruined."

"No. I don't roll that way. That's just weird. I plan to go to nerd Israel and have him find out _and_ post it on his web thingy." Azimio said.

"You wouldn't." Kurt said, fearing for his life.

"I would. See ya Hummel." Azimio said walking away.

Kurt was just starting to run after him when his phone rang. He would ignore it, but it was Mercedes, so it could be important.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"'Cedes here. Code red. Finn's coming to ask me about your absence."

For a second Kurt was silent out of shock. And he thought Finn was too dumb to care.

"Where are you? I'm coming." Kurt said.

"By the gym, going to Calc." Mercedes said.

"Okay, bye." Kurt said.

"Wait!" Mercedes was hoping to ask what to say if he questioned her, but she was too late. Kurt hung up and was going at a full sprint to the gym.

"Hey Mercedes!" Finn said.

"Hey Finn boy, what's up?" Mercedes asked.

"I just wanted to know why you sent Kurt off without telling me first."

Mercedes mentally noted that that's where Kurt said he was.

"Oh, well, the boy was stressed _way_ to thin. I mean, with Karofsky and all. Plus, I've met Elizabeth before. She's a good kid. She'll keep up his grades and maybe bring up his rep because everyone thinks she's either hot or cute. Even Kurt said she's hot, and he's gay."

"I guess you didn't see this." Finn said, holding up the note.

"What is that?" Mercedes asked, eyes wide.

" A note that Kurt left. It says that you or anyone else don't know Elizabeth. And that it was after Karofsky insulted him once."

"Maybe he misunderstood. Or he forgot when me and Elizabeth met." Mercedes said.

"I don't think so. Thanks Mercedes." Finn said, walking towards Spanish.

Kurt was still running when his phone buzzed this time.

It was a text from Mercedes. His heart plummeted and he stopped breathing when he read it.

It said:

_Mission failed. Finn knows you're not in New York now._

_-M_

_P.S.,_

_Sorry._


	3. Stupid Homophobes

Hi! I apologize for any late chapters… (including this one) I'm gonna just get started to make up for all of this.

Kurt felt entirely bad the entire walk to glee club. Finn didn't know about the situation precisely yet, but then again, neither did Kurt.

"Everyone, meet Elizabeth Hummel, Kurt's twin." Mr. Schue announced.

Gasps and whispers about why Kurt didn't tell them about her were thrown around.

"Maybe he only found out recently." Tina suggested.

"Maybe he made a female clone of himself." Brittany said, clueless.

"Maybe he just forgot." Quinn supplied.

"Whatever it is, that is some fine a-" Puck was cut off.

"Puck we don't speak to Kurt's sister that way! It's rude." Rachel yelled.

"You're talking about being rude?" Santana replied sarcastically.

"Okay, guys! Why don't we welcome our temporary member with a song?" Mr. Schue said, trying to avoid a fight and/or a sexual discussion on the girl to the side of him.

"I'll sing Defying Gravity." Rachel said, already standing up.

"Nice to know I'm welcomed with a big helping of Rachel solo." Kurt said, rolling his eyes and sitting down. This earned him a high-five from Mercedes.

"Nice one, Ku-Elizabeth!" Mercedes said, correcting herself.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe Elizabeth herself would sing a song." Mr. Schue said.

"While I would be honored, I think I would have to ask… Puck for one." Kurt said.

"I'm gonna have to go with Mr. Schue on this one. Plus, I wanna hear how high you can go." Puck said, his signature smirk on his face.

"No, seriously. I can go as high as Kurt. Only, I can hit a high F and higher. Nothing new there." Kurt said, smirking as well.

"Fine." Puck pouted.

Puck motioned for Finn to come up as well. The music started as soon as Finn got up, as if it couldn't wait.

As soon as Puck started singing, Mr. Schue automatically recognized it as Loser. After all, he listened to the oldies so much, it would be a surprise if he didn't memorize all the lyrics to every single Journey song.

However, it took everyone else until the chorus to realize the song.

Suddenly, everyone was singing, even Kurt. Kurt purposely wiggled his hips as he danced in his chair a bit. He was in a female body, why not have some fun?

As the song ended, he noticed Puck lick his lips a little when he glanced at Kurt.

"Alright! That was great guys! So, welcome to the club Elizabeth!" Mr. Schue said, accompanied by several joyful hollers from everyone.

"I… look forward to your being in this club." Rachel said.

"Come on Elizabeth. Let's go home." Finn said, dragging Kurt out of the mob of people.

Kurt turned back and, catching Puck's eye, winked at him. Finn looked mortified. Rachel looked surprised. Mercedes looked skeptical. Kurt looked, ahem, _sexy_. Puck, well, Puck looked like regular, seductive Puck.

Kurt mouthed call me and at that everyone, even Mr. Schue, walked out, not wanting to see what happened next.

Finn just glared at Puck and stormed out, holding Kurt's wrist.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, who are you really?" Finn asked, by the door.

"You didn't answer my question." Kurt retorted.

"That has to do with my question."

"This is ridiculous. You know who I am. My name is Elizabeth. My father is also Burt Hummel. I was raised in New York. I'm Kurt's twin sister. Do you want me to give you a biography about my life or something Finn?" Kurt said.

"See, this is where I don't believe you. You look just like Kurt. Kurt hasn't told me anything about you recently. You came from New York where Kurt "conveniently" went off to. I think you see my point." Finn said.

"Have you ever considered that maybe Kurt didn't want to tell you because he thought you might blabber it off to someone? In one of his letters, he said he didn't even tell his dad about me. He's also only been sending letters to me since a little bit after you guys lost Regionals." Finn winced at the memory.

"And I happen to know that a few weeks prior, Kurt only found out you were a complete homophobe. Then, when Kurt tried to sing with Sam, you got in his way again."

"How do you know all of this?" Finn asked, hesitant.

"It looks like I know Kurt better than you do. He likes to write a lot. His letters were very well written and descriptive. He wrote stories in his free time. With _straight_ couples. I guess that's how he wanted to be. When we started e-mailing, he gave me some of his stories. They're actually very good. In fact, you don't even know why Karofsky's remark hurt so much. You don't know what he even said."

"What was it? What was the remark I should be dying to know?"

"Blaine was right to break up with you." Kurt said, tears now in his eyes.

Finn's breath hitched. Karofsky was out of line to say that. He knew Kurt and Blaine broke up until Blaine could get his feelings sorted out. They hadn't talked much.

"Elizabeth… I'm so-" Finn was interrupted while trying to hug and comfort him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, snatching himself away. But, he fell.

"Phew." Finn said.

"Let go of me you disgusting homophobe." Kurt said, getting up. When Kurt fell, Finn just barely caught him. Their faces were almost touching. Kurt could feel Finn's breath on his mouth. After he got up, he stormed off, tears streaming down his cheeks, cheeks burning, and suddenly a very cold breeze, which wasn't a breeze at all, swept through his arms.

"What is wrong with me?" Kurt asked himself. "Crying like that, breaking down, it's just not like me." Kurt all but ran to his car when he saw Puck.

"Hey, are you crying?" Puck asked.

"None of your business." Kurt said.

Puck suddenly walked with Kurt.

"Was it a-hole Finn? I swear I will kill him." Puck said.

"It doesn't matter. You're just like him anyways. You're the one who told Kurt to go be gay somewhere else." Kurt remarked. Puck gave him a questioning look and Kurt just shook his head indicating he didn't want to talk about it.

Puck suddenly leaned toward him.

"What are you-mmph!" Kurt was surprised when his head met Puck's chest.

"Sshh…" he said.

Kurt felt him run his hand through his hair. It felt relaxing and the gesture vaguely reminded him of his mom.

"Where did you learn this?" Kurt questioned, leaning into his touch.

"I have a little sister. I do this when she has a nightmare." Puck said.

Kurt guessed Puck could be an ass, but not when he didn't want to be one.

Little did both of them know there was a little hooded figure above them.

I'm done. And I have one thing to say… WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS ANGST? I didn't think I could write a yelling Kurt who's very passionate until I reread this… Then I was like, OMG! This is serious! Like I was joking in the first place… I accidentally started chapter 5, so I'll get chapters 4 and 5 up ASAP. And yes, I am going into what turned Kurt into a girl. I'm gonna campaign for a moment and politely ask you with Born This Way and a Rachel stabbing stick on top to read my other fics. Thanks!


	4. This shocks me more than it does you

Now I can get working on this… yay? But yeah, it's been a while since the second chapter, so let's get started! (this is chapter 4 by the way)

"Kurt?" Finn asked, entering the room cautiously.

"Yes F- Oh crap." Kurt said, realizing his mistake.

"So now you answer to Kurt?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"Look, can we not do this now, if ever? I really don't want to blow up in tears and yelling two times in one day." Kurt said.

"Alright." There was a momentary silence that Kurt broke.

"So, you came in here because…"

"I want to say sorry for what I said. I have no right to question you and I shouldn't have assumed that since I'm his stepbrother, I knew him better than you. When he gets back, I'll be sure to be extra careful with what I say and how I say it." Finn apologized.

"No. It's okay. I got a little heated there. It's nobody's fault." Kurt said, calmly looking toward his wall.

"If you say so. Just so you know, Blaine called. I'm sure Kurt mentioned him through e-mail." Finn said.

"Okay. I'll tell him. He'll take it okay I guess." Kurt said, fiddling with his phone now.

"As long as you deal with it right." Finn said.

"Can you leave now? I kind of want to talk to Blaine by myself." Kurt asked.

"Oh, yeah. See you around." Finn said, about to walk out.

"Wait." Kurt said as Finn almost walked through the door.

"Yeah?"

"I lied." Kurt said.

"I know." Finn said, calmly.

"Now don't- wait, what? What do you mean you know?"

"I see Mercedes didn't tell you. She was so scared of me telling you that she told me the truth to back off, so she texted you that e-mail and told me not to snitch." Finn said, a bit smug.

Kurt glared at Finn and threw a pillow at him which led to Finn running out of the room.

Kurt impatiently dialed Blaine's number through speed dial and mentally cursed himself for not think what to say before he called.

"Hi." Kurt said. Smart Kurt, reeeeeeeal smart.

"Kurt? Hey." Blaine said, sounding happier at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Oh, um, that's the thing. I don't know how to put this." Kurt said.

"Try."

"I'm not Kurt."

"That's impossible. Your voice is just like Kurt's." Kurt heard Blaine shuffle across a room.

"I know. Tell you what, come to Kurt's house. I'm sure you know where that is. He talks about you all the time in his e-mails." Kurt said.

"Alright. Just tell me now if when I get there, I have a reason to potentially have a heart attack."

"90%." Kurt responded. He heard Blaine groan and chuckled.

"Kidding. 91%." He heard Blaine groan again and start driving. Kurt laughed. It was just too funny.

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Blaine said before hanging up.

When Blaine got there, Finn was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Finn." Blaine said, catching the taller boy's attention.

"Hey." Finn said absentmindedly.

"Kurt's downstairs right?" Blaine asked.

"What do you- oh. Yeah, she's downstairs." Finn said.

"She?"

"You'll figure it out when you get there." Finn said, gesturing to the basement.

Blaine walked down and immediately almost had a heart attack. Now he knew why he- no, she had told him about that 91%.

"Hi Blaine. My name is Elizabeth. Kurt's told me a lot about you." Kurt said, turning around. He had on a large shirt, sinking down to his forearmon one side, and sweatpants hanging dangerously low. This was very confusing for Blaine. He thought he loved Kurt because he was gay, but this was bringing up this whole bisexual issue again. He felt he could just ravage Kurt- or in Blaine's confusion, Elizabeth's neck until it bled.

The worst part was that he was _sober_.

"H-hey. I'm just curious. What did he say about me?" Blaine said.

"I'm not sure I should say…" Kurt teased. Then Blaine pulled out the pout that Kurt could not resist.

"Fine. He told me you have pretty eyes and that, ahem, you helped dad give the _talk_ with him. So, Kurt told me you're gay." Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm just warning you. If you break Kurt's heart, I will come after you." Kurt said.

"Don't worry. I'm very much in love with your brother. I hope you'll accept me." Kurt was trying with all his might not to blush at this statement.

"Yeah. I gathered that from you just now. But don't worry. I'll keep it a secret if you want me to."

"Would you please? I want to tell him special. Knowing him and romance, he would probably like that. He is the most diligent and moral person I know. He would be a great singer. His voice range is very special, and I hope he realizes that. He's very modest, but sometimes I just need to shake him and say that he's too good. I think that's what made me love him." Blaine said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Good luck. He's very hard to please." Kurt winked when he said this and Blaine blushed.

"Thank you for your time… Could I ask you a favor?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Kurt said.

"Could you tell Kurt what I just said about him… minus the love part? That would be really awkward." Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it would be amusing to watch…" Kurt took in Blaine's pleading and shocked, priceless expression.

Kurt snorted. "I'm kidding. I would never tell Kurt your secret. Promise." Kurt held out his pinky promise. Blaine looked at it cautiously.

"What? You've never heard of a pinkie promise before?" Kurt joked. Blaine laughed and shook pinkies with Kurt. There was that feeling again. It was the same feeling he felt for Kurt, but stranger. Either because this was Kurt's sister and he shouldn't be feeling this way about her, or he had been telling himself for years that he was gay, yet here this feeling was.

Blaine figured the second option was _way_ more likely.

"I'll see you around." Blaine said.

"See me around?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine went to Dalton and they hardly saw each other before. How could now be any different.

"I'm transferring. To McKinley." Blaine said.

Well, Kurt was not expecting that. He swore he had a mini heart attack right then and there.

"When?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Tomorrow. I was going to call Kurt and leave him wondering, but now he's not here. Oh well. See you tomorrow." Blaine said walking out the door.

Was Kurt going to have an amazing day tomorrow.

I'm so dearly sorry. I'm going away for a little more than a week. Luckily I'll be writing fanfiction there, but I don't have internet… Darn it. On the bright side, I already started chapter 5 and 6. So, until next time!


	5. PMS SUCKS

Hi! I apologize for any late chapters… (including this one) I'm gonna just get started to make up for all of this.

"Kur-Elizabeth, you're going to burst open if you eat any more chips. You know what, can I just call you Lizzie? It sounds better and I can't risk calling you Kurt again." Finn said.

"Wow. I didn't think you knew what risk meant." Kurt remarked.

"Can I?" Finn pestered.

"Fine. Go ahead. As long as you don't call me Kurt. I get enough slushies without the confirmation thank you very much." Kurt said.

It's been about a week since Finn found out about Kurt's girl self and after many questions and much arguing that no, Kurt did not know how he got like this, after the awkward Blaine incident, Finn finally agreed that keeping this a secret from everyone possible was a good idea.

"Seriously, you should stop eating those before you gain ten pounds. Then I won't here the end of it." Finn said, knowing about Kurt's (almost) OCD with his weight.

"Well, then get something to shield yourself because I'm not stopping. Oh, and call Mercedes and tell her to come over for me." Kurt said as Finn walked up the stairs.

"Fine." he called back down.

Finn's POV

I stalked up the stairs reluctantly. I picked up my phone and dialed Mercedes' number.

"What up?" the diva answered.

"Kurt asked me to call you. He wants you to come over for girl talk I guess. But don't tell him I told you what I'm about to say." I warned.

"What did you do this time?" Mercedes jokingly asked.

"I didn't do anything! It's Kurt. He's been acting weird lately." I replied defensively.

"Weird how?" judging by her response, I'm guessing that she has pretty good hunch on what's going on.

"He's been getting all kinds of cravings. He's really moody sometimes and he lashes out, but still cries at the same time. Then five minutes later, he'll act like my best bud. It's like he's a hysterical drunk." I explained, throwing that last part in as I remembered Rachel's booze party. I shivered at the memory.

"Crap." Mercedes sounded panicked. _No duh._ the voice in my head, that sounded suspiciously like Kurt, said.

"I'll be there ASAP. Wait for me. And no matter what, don't let Kurt near the cookie jar. I swear, he _will_ eat the whole thing, including the jar." Mercedes cautioned.

"Oh. It's a bit late for that." I said.

"I'll be there in 15." Mercedes groaned and I chuckled.

"You won't be laughing for long. Get ready and man yourself with Armani for World War Kurt: Rampage of the Weight Gain. Target: Everyone in sight." Mercedes advised.

I kept laughing, but then I realized that would make my life a living hell, and Mercedes wasn't kidding, so I stopped abruptly.

"That's what I thought." Mercedes said.

Kurt's POV

I leaned up against the counter, currently working on my sixth bag of chips. Yes, I had already finished the cookies an hour ago. Finn _was_ sort of right I guess. I was am feeling rather full and I feel like I need a nice, warm bubble bath.

Then, I practically felt my stomach acids bubbling frantically. I ran to the nearest bathroom where I luckily retched _in_ the toilet. After Rachel's booze party, a terrible moment for everyone who went except for Brittany because she got some action out of it, my hangover made it look like a barf tornado came into my bathroom and terrorized it. I had to rush to clean regurgitated booze of almost every open bathroom surface until it was sparkling before my dad came home and saw. There was so much and it was so putrid, I was surprised you couldn't smell the puke on me for days on end.

While I was puking endlessly, all I had to look forward to was Mercedes coming over. Maybe she would know what's wrong with me.

Normal POV

When Mercedes heard the news from Finn, she quickly rushed over. She had a, sadly, likely hunch about what was going on with Kurt, but she practically prayed that it wasn't true. If it was, all hell would break loose in the Hummel-Hudson household.

Mercedes reached the house and, to her relief, the house was still upright and not burned down, plus no one looked to be hurt. She quietly invited herself inside.

"Finn?" Mercedes called. She was desperate not to get near Kurt if her hunch was correct and confirmed. She took a solemn oath to Finn that if her deadly guess, that she didn't tell Finn, was indeed correct, nothing would get out and Mercedes would bolt faster than you could say tots.

When there was no response, Mercedes headed down for the kitchen after checking Kurt's room. She knew he liked stress baking.

"Kurt? You there?" she distinctly heard the sound of retching in a nearby bathroom.

"Why? Why must you do this to me?" she whispered to the heavens.

Mercedes tried to quietly tiptoe out the door, but Finn stopped her.

"Uh-uh-uh. You remember the deal. You have to go check him out. Based on those sounds he's making, he's either in a lot of pain, or he's really horny. And I do _not_ want to go in there if it's the latter." Finn said.

"What could be the worst he could do if it's the latter Finn?" Mercedes egged on.

"Oh god! The mental images are scarring!" Finn yelled in horror, covering his eyes.

"You're forgetting he's a girl?" Mercedes said. "I want to go in there less than you if it's the latter." she continued.

Finn quickly put his hands down and blushed.

"Kidding. I'm certain he's throwing up." Mercedes said, reassuring Finn.

"You still have to go in there then." Finn said.

"Nope. My advice, get a shield of some sort. Then, bury yourself in a hole for a week or so." Mercedes advised, walking out the door.

"Wait why?" Finn asked. Mercedes turned around.

"He's got PMS, you oaf. And believe me it's not pretty." Mercedes said, walking out of their porch.

"What am I supposed to do?" Finn almost yelled across the lawn.

"I'm right here. And just let him do what he wants except eat into oblivion." Mercedes said, now running slightly.

Finn groaned as he heard the sounds of Kurt retching still coming from the same bathroom.

Thank you for putting up with my week long hiatus! I loved what happened, but my writing skills stopped almost completely there. My sixth chapter is faulty, so I'll be starting from scratch on that. Reviews are like cookies, once you have one, you can't help but want more.


	6. PMS SUCKS part 2

Hi! Spring break luckily, so I'll probably be updating more frequently than usual… if I can and will that is. Enjoy! I've lost track, so Glee does not belong to me even though I'm pretty sure I said that in the first chapter.

Finn was in a mild panic. Mercedes had told him something he hoped to never see again.

"_He's got PMS, you oaf._" Finn recalled it clearly.

Finn clearly remembered the first time Rachel PMSed on him. She blew up at him in front of the whole glee club when he was off pitch by a fraction of a note. The fiasco lasted for about 10 minutes and Mr. Schue had to step in to prevent Rachel from scratching Finn's eyes out. In the end, Rachel cried hysterically in Mr. Schue's office under his desk. Finn was about to call the ambulance until Santana whispered to him, "Be careful frankenteen. Berry's PMS is monstrous."

"PMS?" he had no idea what that was.

"Pre Menstrual Symptom. It's what girls get right before their period. All I have to say after watching this is good luck." Santana said this like she was talking to a five-year-old. Figures that a diva like Rachel would have a diva-ish PMS stage.

'_Oh dear. If that was Rachel's, I'm going to die during Kurt's.'_ Finn thought to himself.

"Okay, I'm done throwing up. Note to self: never eat more than one bag of chips and half of a cookie. For one, I threw up, and secondly, I'm packing on _so_ much weight right now." Kurt said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Well, as long as when Burt sees you, he doesn't have another heart attack." Finn joked.

Kurt's face blanched. "…Yeah. That would be t-terrible."

"Kurt, are you okay? You're really pale all of a sudden." Finn said.

"It's dad. He… he's better, but there was an accident." Kurt admitted.

"What happened?" Finn's voice was laced with worry.

"He was working on a gas problem and it exploded. It started a fire. The building would have burned down and dad would have been dead if not for the retired fireman costumer. Dad's under extreme observation and care in Lima Central Hospital for a month." Kurt said, tears now in his eyes.

"When did you get the news?" Finn asked, a bit disappointed he wasn't hearing about this until now.

Kurt incoherently mumbled something.

"What?"

"Five days ago. I didn't want to tell you because you would've charged into the hospital full force. I wanted to talk to him on my own. I don't want to be an orphan and have one of those tragic stories where I struggle to pay bills and end up killing myself." Kurt confessed.

"How come I didn't hear about this?" Finn asked, sad he was left out a second time, but less angry than the first.

"Because they told me it was immediate family only. Since he didn't adopt you yet, they said you don't count." Kurt explained.

"I don't blame you. Since, this time nobody knows but you and mom."

"Thanks. I promise if you can control your impulses, next time someone gets hurt, I _will_ go to you first. Not Carole, not Blaine. You." Kurt said, smiling.

"Well, let's hope that time never has to come." Finn said.

They both shared a laugh, but it was cut short when Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hey boy." It was Mercedes. She sounded worried. Kurt heard shuffling and children crying.

'_Walmart'_ he concluded.

"Where are you? I was relying on you. I swear, I feel like I'm going crazy these days. I was hoping it was girl troubles, not this stupid curse or whatever." Kurt said.

"I'm in Walmart, shopping for your needs. I stopped by earlier and I know what's wrong with you… Finn knows. Trust me, you will thank me afterwards." Mercedes said.

"Wait, what? What's wrong with me?" Kurt asked.

"Hey! Stop that! We're gonna get in trouble! Sorry sir, my brother's just being an idi- Stop it! Sorry Kurt. I'll stop by later today to explain." Mercedes almost yelled.

"Mercede-" Kurt was cut off when Mercedes hung up on him. Kurt sighed in exasperation.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah Finn… perfect." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well at least when whatever happened-" Finn gestured to Kurt's body, especially his chest. "-they didn't take away your diva personality."

"Yes, Finn, I'm eternally grateful for that." Kurt halfheartedly smiled.

"However…" Kurt continued, "You still haven't explained why you dragged me out of glee that one time when I winked at Puck." Kurt smirked.

"He's just playing you." Finn replied.

"How do you know I'm not playing him back?" Kurt replied, amused.

"What?" Finn said, confused.

"I'm just playing cat and mouse with him… and I'm the impossibly fast mouse. I might as well have some fun in this body. Trust me, this is how I see the perks to a girl's body." Kurt said to Finn's shocked and slightly scarred/traumatized face. "So rate me. On a scale of one to ten, how cute and sexy is this wink?" Kurt asked, winking with a smirk on his face. Kurt learned to be sexy after he and Blaine started dating. They would always go a little further, and that was when he felt comfortable about Blaine teaching him. Now all that work paid off very nicely, as proven by the drool coming from Finn's mouth… and maybe the strawberry red blush on his cheeks. Wow, he didn't know that people could turn that red that fast.

"Yeah… that would be an eleven." Finn remarked, trying to wipe the blood off his nose. This should NOT be happening. But here they were, Kurt being all seductive, but not to Finn ('cause that would just be gross and weird) and Finn's nursing a nosebleed just thinking about it.

Oh joy.

"Oh shut up." Kurt said, blushing as he noticed Finn's nosebleed. He broke his pout and went to help Finn by getting wet paper towels. He climbed on top of Finn (he was just _that_ tall) and dabbed his nose and the bloody areas.

"Geez Kurt, where did you learn to be sexy like that?" Finn asked.

"Blaine taught m- Wait. Did you just say I'm sexy?" Kurt questioned.

Finn noted that Kurt's now long hair framed his face nicely, especially his bangs.

Noting that, he leaned in to kiss him.

It was a gentle, soft kiss. That is, until Kurt kissed back. Then, it became needy… and let's just say there was a lot of tongue involved.

Unfortunately, that was the position Mercedes found them in as she walked through the door.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!"

Apologies, my spring break is long, so I'll be making up for the absence when I'm not looking for new DevArt artists to bookmark (as if I don't have enough already). I know I linked back to the thing that made Kurt a girl before and it was never mentioned 'till now, but I promise… NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE "THING" THAT WAS HOODED! Now I must leave to start the next chapter…


	7. That THING made me a GIRL!

Hi, so I am rapidly working on fanfics, but I will be only updating every other day… so sorry about that. Enjoy! (or be cursed with Rachel Berry)

"So, would you like to tell me what in motherly hell is goin' on in here?" Mercedes asked. She had just found Kurt and Finn making out, and they were BROTHERS! B-R-O-T-H-E-R-S!

"Well…" both of them started at the same time. Kurt blushed and hopped off of Finn and onto the nearest chair to avoid falling. After all, he was wearing a skirt and didn't want Finn to be flashed.

"I'm a guy- a straight guy!" Finn corrected, as if they didn't know. "And right now… Kurt's a, umm, girl. I dunno. My mind was messed up, and then…" Finn blushed, remembering the rest.

"Either way, that was kind of disturbing for me to see." Mercedes said.

"So? Do you have my things?" Kurt asked, oblivious to the discomfort in Mercedes' voice.

"Yeah, did Finn tell you what I told him?" Kurt looked at Finn confused, then looked at Mercedes and shook his head with that same expression on his face. It was priceless. Mercedes wanted to take a picture of it and use it for blackmail later on if she needed it.

"Based on your-" _'Priceless'_ Mercedes thought, "-expression, I guess not. Oh well, I'll just tell you myself." Mercedes glared at Finn, blaming him for the awkwardness that was threatening to come among them.

"What is it 'Cedes?" Kurt asked, anxious to get it over with.

"You've got a little once-a-month thing called PMS boy… or should I say, girl." Mercedes said. Kurt's face turned white faster than you could say clothes ruined.

"No. No. I refuse to believe it." Kurt said stubbornly.

"Well you better or you'll be having blood stained underwear for a week. That's why I went to the god forsaken place we call Walmart." Finn flinched and grimaced as this was where he got most of his clothes from. "I got you these." Mercedes threw Kurt a pack of pads, to which Kurt hastily threw them on the floor like acid.

"No! This was the part about being a girl I dreaded! Oh god…" Kurt started mumbling things to himself, to which Mercedes pulled him back.

"No. You're not gonna deny nature. Trust me, us natural girls hate it too." Mercedes sternly scolded. Kurt kept mumbling things to himself, of which Mercedes caught "run away" and "punch". Meanwhile, Finn was in the process of sneaking out of the room, feeling uncomfortable.

Which led Mercedes to slapping Kurt.

This made Finn turn around and Kurt stop mumbling.

"What-" Kurt was interrupted.

"Snap out of it." Mercedes said. "It's not that bad. It's no reason for you to go all mental on us." Just then, a dark light went on in the center of the room.

"What the-" Finn was cut off by a voice coming from inside. /the light was blinding.

"Watashi namae wa Randi desu." the light faded and revealed a person standing in the middle of the room. The person was hooded and the voice was in middle range, so it was unknown if it was a boy or girl.

"What?" Mercedes was pretty sure that thing spoke Japanese. '_Is it aware that it's in America?_ 'Mercedes thought.

"Ah, gomennasai." it apologized. Buzzing and beeping was heard, then whirring.

"What is going on?" Kurt questioned.

"English? Can you understand me now?" it asked.

"Yeah… Would you mind telling us who you are?" Finn asked.

"My name is Randi. Sorry about the Japanese. My last client was in Japan. I'm the reason Kurt's a girl." the person put it's hood down to reveal a young, silver haired girl. She looked to be no older than 14. She had on an earpiece with a microphone attached, with glasses attached to that. Her silver hair went down to her lower back and she had bangs hanging almost onto her right eye, while her left eye was uncovered. But, hair stuck up and forward from that spot as well. Her hood went down to her feet, which had black and purple plaid converse on. She paused to take the rest of her hair out of her hood. It looked as if she had a black t-shirt and jacket under the cloak. Also, black skinny jeans. Her eye color was blue.

"Wait. You're the monster that made me like this?" Mercedes had to hold Kurt back so that he wouldn't claw this Randi girl's eyes out.

"Kurt! Calm down! So why did you turn Kurt like this? Like a girl?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Pretty much." Randi replied.

"Why?" Mercedes groaned while trying to keep Kurt from jumping out of her grasp.

"It was ordered by my boss. He looks over all people like Kurt."

"Homosexuals?" Kurt growled.

"No! Countertenors." Randi said, blushing.

"Is he like a countertenor hater or something? 'Cause this seems like a pretty cruel hate-crime!" Kurt yelled.

"No, the exact opposite actually. You see, the person who cast this spell on you was fired just minutes after it was done. They had made a mistake in turning you into a full girl… as shown by those being here now." she pointed to the pack of pads, to which Kurt was still glaring at.

"They were only supposed to go into your dreams and show you memories of girls, happy memories really. But it looks to me you're getting bad memories out of actually being a girl." Randi said, looking at Mercedes struggling with Kurt.

Kurt calmed down a bit and got more fidgety. "… not completely."

"As I saw." Randi said, enraging Kurt once more.

"You spy on us?" Kurt yelled, outraged.

"We at the Head Quarters prefer the term 'observe'." Randi put air quotes around observe, as if she didn't believe it herself.

"How do I turn back into a boy?" Kurt asked.

"Well… Oh! I have to go! I'll see you when this wears off." Randi said, looking at her beeping headset. She teleported back leaving an outraged Kurt, a confused Finn, and an overexerted Mercedes. Mercedes and Finn started snickering.

"Oh shut up."

Now I've finished the next chapter! Woohoo! Isn't it wonderful? I promised I'd give you the hoodie figure and I did. Just tried to exercise my Japanese, even though I'm sure it's wrong. Well, more next time!


	8. Sam's Gay?

Hello! I'm mass producing chapters… but to avoid people stopping reading my fics because it went from five chapters to 10 in one day, I'm still updating every other day. And you won't be disappointed because after this fic, I have lots of other fanfics (multichaptered) to start on… Including the sequel to PLENTY OF KURT TO GO AROUND! Right now, it looks like Klaine is winning by one vote ahead of Puck and Kurt (Puckurt). Now for this fanifc!

Kurt screamed as he peed. The time he was dreading has come.

"KURT?" Finn yelled as he barged into the bathroom.

Kurt just stared in shock. He wasn't sure what was worse:

a) him getting his period or…

b) Finn walking in on him half-naked… in a girl's body, and while his period was going on

Kurt decided it was b and threw the toilet paper roll at Finn.

"SORRY!" Finn practically screeched. It was earsplitting.

Kurt sighed and took out the pads Mercedes gave him. At least they were prepared. He followed the directions on the package and soon felt like he had a little diaper in his underwear.

"I'm coming out now." Kurt said through the door, making sure Finn was ready.

"I thought you already were." Finn joked, which earned him a towel in the face when Kurt walked out of the bathroom. Finn was splattered all around the couch, with his legs hanging down from the couch leg.

"Still a frankenteen I see." Kurt always liked to poke fun at Finn's height now and then.

"Hey! I don't like that!"

"I think the word is resent, Finn" Kurt replied. Finn pouted at this.

"Kidding, kidding." Kurt said, laughing.

That was when Finn noted that if Kurt was a girl, he'd definitely go after her. Which meant that he was going crazy because that meant he thought that Kurt was hot and he was agreeing with Puck.

Which should never happen.

Blaine's transfer had been held back a day (or rather, weekend) because the order forms had been in order, but Principle Figgins accidentally spilled coffee on his forms. It had taken Blaine the whole day to fill them out, so he was ready to go to McKinley on Monday… to greeted with a cold, blue slushie to his face.

"Welcome to school second lady!" Azimio shouted.

Blaine gasped in terror. No one looked like they wanted to help him. Then, he spotted someone running up to him who looked like…

"Sam?" Blaine asked, still having a faceful of slushie.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on. I'll get you cleaned up." Sam rushed Blaine over to the nearest bathroom.

"Man, it really is like being bitch slapped by an iceberg." Blaine commented as Sam wiped some slushie off of his face with a towel. Blaine's eyes were still closed though.

"What?"

"It's just something Kurt commented about getting a slushie facial." Blaine explained.

"Mind telling me why you're here? I mean, it's nice to see you in normal clothes for once, but why?" Sam questioned.

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me about your hair first. Why did you dye it?" Blaine was snickering throughout his whole sentence.

"Shut up. It was only because I wanted to fit in." Sam said defensively.

"Sorry. I'm just so used to you in the Dalton uniform, fixing your clean cut, brown hair. You're blonde… Are you out here? From what I hear, and what I've just experienced, people give gay kids hell here." Blaine said.

"No, not yet." Sam confessed.

"I'm not forcing you to come out of the closet a second time, I'm just saying that when you're ready, feel free to come out. Me and Kurt might need some company…" Blaine quickly blushed when Sam smirked.

"No not like that! I swear, sometimes you act like that crude, sick minded Puckerman guy." Blaine argued.

"I can't help it if he's one of my best buds." Sam said.

"OH GOD! THE MENTAL IMAGES!" Blaine yelled in horror.

"Okay, now you're the one being sick minded." Sam joked.

"Fine…" Blaine put his hands down from his eyes.

"We better get to class. What's first for you?" Sam asked.

"Ummmm… French III." Blaine said.

"Wait." Sam said, just as they were about to walk out the bathroom door.

"What?"

"You never answered my question." Sam said, determined to get his answered, the same determination which depleted a little when he was distracted by Blaine's question.

"What was it?" Blaine asked semi-nervously.

"You know."

Blaine sighed. "It was to see Kurt again, okay?"

"That's what I figured." Sam said.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because throughout this past week, I've learned not to jump to conclusions without confirmations." Sam pointed to outside the bathroom where Kurt was slushied.

"Hey ladyface!"Azimio shouted.

"What the hell! She's an actual girl!" Blaine sounded completely outraged.

"I know. Karofsky told all the jocks to back off, but almost all of them didn't even listen to him. They're slushying her because they think she's Kurt gone transvestite. She has a striking resemblance to Kurt… they don't look like fraternal twins. I'll give them that." Sam said.

"Yeah. She completely caught me by surprise when I went over to Kurt's house to tell him the news. She was just there. I touched her hand… now I'm questioning bisexuality again." Blaine admitted.

"Again?" Sam asked curiously.

"Rachel's alcohol party put quite a number on me afterwards. Me and Kurt got into this fight about me being bi or not." Blaine explained.

"Awwww… You're first lover's quarrel." Sam mimicked doe eyes.

"Shut up." Blaine shot back.

They finally reached the French class right before the first bell rang.

Sam was about to go to his class, but Blaine stopped him saying, "Sam? Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal though."

"Sure."

"Are you in love with Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Sam pictured his smile, his pout, his laugh, his tears, his… everything.

"Yes." Sam finally concluded.

"Good to know." Blaine said before walking into his French class, leaving a confused Sam in the hallway.

I have no idea why I LOVE the idea of Sam being from Dalton so much! It just HAPPENS in all of my glee fics. It just seems funny to have contact with someone who's seen Sam's old hair. Yes, I'm poking fun at that again… FANFIC SPOILER ALERT!: I need a songwriter for a future chapter. The song would be written by Blaine and Kurt, for voice specifications. If any of you are songwriters or know songwriters, please PM me. Don't review it to avoid spoilering whose song will be used. P.S., The reason I won't write it myself is because I fail. Reviews are like little hugs!


	9. First Days Aren't Always Terrible Maybe

Hi! I am officially in LOVE with the song "Don't Ya Think I'm Sexy?" I writhe on my bed every time the chorus comes up… And on that slightly disturbing note… Enjoy!

Kurt was in for a pleasant surprise when Blaine walked into his French class first period and Blaine's first day. It looked as if Blaine had gotten slushied. That must've sucked. First day in school, not even thirty minutes in, and you get an iceberg practically thrown across your face. Kurt wondered briefly who helped him clean up, when he realized it didn't matter. Blaine caught sight of him and waved, to which Kurt halfheartedly waved back. To Blaine's pleasure, as he was the only person he knew, the seat next to Kurt was the only open one.

"Hey… Elizabeth, right?" Blaine asked, taking the seat next to him.

"Yeah. Hi Blaine. I wonder, has Kurt seen your curls? I think they look supermegafoxyawesomehot." Kurt said, licking his lips as he said this. All he wanted to do was run his fingers through those delicious curls.

"You're an AVPM fan too?" Kurt simply nodded. "Did Kurt show you the videos?"

"Yeah. You look like the Darren Criss. Has anyone ever told you that?" Kurt asked, still taking in the resemblance to this day.

"Yes. Several times." Blaine sighed, remembering the countless times Kurt admired him for it.

"I fully expect you to have a wand in your backpack." Kurt eyed the Louis Vuitton backpack in earnest.

"Thanks." Blaine said sarcastically and put down his back pack just as the bell rang.

"Where did you get the backpack? I've been trying to order one of those for months, but they were all sold out." Kurt said.

Blaine was about to answer as he sat down, but suddenly a bunch of football players rushed into the classroom.

"Spanish's next door Puck and Finn." Kurt said to the two players at the lead.

"Oh… thanks bro." Finn said.

"Just hurry. Other wise Mr. Schue will be painfully forced to give you a demerit." Kurt remarked after them.

"Thanks Hummel." Puck said, chasing Finn.

"Anytime." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"They take Spanish? I'm guessing Kurt takes French because he hopes to go to Paris one day." Blaine chuckled at his assumption.

"That seems highly likely." Kurt said, staring into space.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Blaine asked, curious.

"You…" Kurt mumbled. Blaine's face went pale, but then he blushed.

"Did you just say you fantasize about me?" Blaine asked.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, snapping out of his fantasy.

"I asked you what you were daydreaming about, and you said… me. I know sometimes girls feel that way about me and I'm flattered, but I'm gay and I love your brother." Blaine said.

"What? No, I said… adieu! It's one of the words I need to practice saying in French and Coach Sylvester made me- I mean, Kurt say that word every time he said goodbye. He even did that in his letters to me! The word got stuck in my head for weeks. It's a wonder I didn't say that to my friends when I wanted to say goodbye." Kurt covered, even though Blaine was eyeing him suspiciously after he slipped and said I instead of Kurt.

"Okay then…" Blaine said warily.

Kurt sighed in relief.

"Okay class! Time to start conjugating new verbs! Now, turn to page 54 in your textbooks and say the first thing that comes to mind."

It looked to be a picture of a heart, with an arrow through it. It was the common symbol of love. He even spotted cupid in the center.

"Romance." he quickly blurted out.

"Love." Blaine said next to him. Kurt looked to him, as if surprised that Blaine had a single romantic thought in his head. Blaine just playfully punched Kurt on the arm. It felt more like a touch than a punch though.

"Baby." a boy, Chad, said.

"Gross." Azimio said, disgusted.

The room continued to shout out things, the most common being either about love or it being gross and "mushy".

"Well, love is the conjugated form of our verb! So, everyone close your books and why don't we watch a movie explaining all of this?" the teacher said, turning on her laptop bought with her own money and facing it towards the class.

The rest of the class went by in a flash. They watched the movie, broke into groups for a brief activity, and the rest of the class was free time, in which Kurt and Blaine sang a song before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Elizabeth! Wait up!" Blaine said as Kurt was about to walk out the door.

"Yes?" Kurt asked politely, turning around.

"Thanks for guiding me through French class. I was wondering what class you have next."

"I have Chemistry. You?" she asked coyly.

"I have… Chemistry." Blaine said, surprised. "Wait. These are all of Kurt's classes and periods right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah…" Kurt said. Blaine's heart jumped. That meant that when Kurt got back, he would be in the same classes as him!

"I guess we should go then." Blaine said, suddenly a lot more cheerful than before.

"Yeah. I guess we should." Kurt smiled and linked arms with Blaine as they walked down the halls to Chemistry.

"Hey dude!" Finn said to Kurt on his way to Chemistry.

"I'm a girl thank you very much. And my name is Elizabeth." Kurt remarked, turning around from his arm's grasp with Blaine's arm.

"Oh sorry. Hi Lizzie!" Finn tried again. Kurt sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry about Finn. Even I get sick of him sometimes." Kurt joked.

"Hey!" Finn protested as he ran after them.

"Just stating the truth." Kurt said.

Finn pouted the rest of the way there while Kurt and Blaine talked about the latest Vogue cover.

"Hello, students of McKinley High!" Rachel's perky voice said over the intercom.

"Oh gosh. Here goes the hobbit." Kurt's inside voice, that sounded suspiciously like Santana, said.

"I would like to make an announcement to all of the glee clubbers. I declare an emergency meeting today at lunch break." she declared.

Kurt could practically hear Mr. Schue walking towards the intercom room to find out what this meeting was about. "Don't be late!" Rachel finished.

"This cannot be good." Kurt groaned before stalking off with Blaine and Finn following close behind.

Okay… I'm pretty sure that sentence about the arm's grasping made no sense at all. But I'm pretty sure that if I rewrite it, it'll make even less sense… so I won't. Also, that thing about them both having Chemistry was not a pun… or was it? I'm gonna stop with the lame jokes right now and leave you until next time.


	10. YOU want ME to songwrite?

Hi! I have slowed down on my mass writing because school and homework have finally caught up to me… (*groans) So, I'll be updating at LEAST once a week, if not more. Enjoy!

The meeting was supposed to be held at lunch break, which went from 12 p.m. to 1 p.m.

Right now, it was 12:40. And Rachel was nowhere to be seen, aside from everyone else.

"Where is she? I could be catching up on the new Vogue magazine that came out _just_ this Saturday." Mercedes complained.

"Relax babe. If she doesn't come in 5 minutes, we're gonna go out and eat lunch and not care if Rachel comes to get us." Kurt reassured her.

"Alright everyone! Sorry I'm late! I had to clear a few things up with Mr. Schuester, but now we can get started!" Rachel said, entering the room perkily. A few people heard Kurt swear under his breath and snickered.

"Brits and I, we need to get our mix from our locker. So hurry it up hobbit or else we're bailing." Santana said.

"Fine. I would like to announce some good news." Rachel said.

"You're leaving?" Kurt joked. Mercedes high-fived him.

"No. If I'm leaving, then all of you are leaving with me. I have scored us a music video!" Rachel said, ignoring the insult.

"Please tell us this won't be a disaster like the last 'opportunity'." Quinn said, remembering the mattress commercial the year before.

"Last?" Blaine questioned.

"Rachel scored us a mattress commercial. It turns out it was against the rules, and we almost got disqualified because they gave us mattresses in return. Mr. Schue was the only one who slept on it because he left his wife, who was faking pregnancy, so he was the only one not allowed to go to Sectionals." Kurt said.

"Don't worry. They knew about the mattress debacle and cleared it with the Show Choir Committee and Principal Figgins. After our win at Regionals, they heard about our songs. They want us to perform both and one more if we can! Apparently Mr. Schue put me as the glee club's second emergency contact because they told me he wasn't available. Now, I think we should put it to two votes. Vote number one: Would you all like to vote from the hat of fate or a hand vote?" Rachel asked. Everyone agreed that a hand vote would be best… or rather, a paper vote.

"Everyone knows that if we do the hat of fate, you're gonna rig it and put only your name." Santana said.

"I resent that!" Rachel said.

"Because you're just soooo truthful, Ms. I-Sent-Sunshine-To-A-Crackhouse." Kurt said. "Letters, very descriptive letters." Kurt explained when they gave him questioning looks as to how he knew about that.

"She did what?" Blaine was now leaning _way_ to close for friendship comfort on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll tell you later." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I'm just going to ignore that. Okay, here are your slips of paper and write who you think should write the next song, and if you want everyone to get to write it, then just put New Directions." Rachel directed.

Everyone quickly wrote down their names of choice, but Brittany wrote:

_My imaginary friend, Joe._

Rachel read every single one and counted her own on a piece of tally paper.

"Well, I've counted up the votes, but we have a tie, s the person to write the next song will be…" Finn drum-rolled on his book.

"Elizabeth and Blaine!" Rachel said excitedly.

Everyone went down to hug both of them, but Kurt was trying his hardest not to blush, as he was being squished against Blaine.

"We're so proud of you guys!" Mercedes said, in the center of all the madness.

"Well, you two are excused from the meeting now. Get working on that epic song! Meanwhile, the rest of you, let's learn some choreography and then I'll let you all go when lunch break ends." Rachel said, dismissing Kurt and Blaine with a wave of her hand.

Kurt chuckled as he heard groans of displeasure coming from the room as he and Blaine walked out.

"So, it's 12:50 and Mr. Horn's English class is next. Would you like to skip class until 1:30? He won't even notice we're gone, and it would give us enough time to work out at least half of the song." Kurt said.

"Sure. I'd like that." Kurt knew that Blaine was talking to Elizabeth, his "twin sister", but his heart couldn't help but leap.

"Come on. I have an idea where we can go." Kurt said, dragging Blaine by the arm. Blaine couldn't help but imagine Kurt dragging him like this. That had been his place before Teenage Dream. Honestly, this girl was screwing with his heart.

"Darn! It's locked. Blaine, do you have a bobby pin?" Kurt asked.

Blaine glanced at where they were. They were in a more secluded part of the school. It looked as if no one had been in this section for ages. It looked to be only this hallway though, as if it magically appeared for Kurt.

"Yeah Elizabeth. I'm Harry Potter. Bobby pinius appearant!" Blaine said sarcastically, faking an imaginary wand in his hand.

"Aha! I found one!" Kurt brought one out from his bag. Blaine thought that Kurt might not have heard what he said about Harry Potter and shrugged it off until Kurt replied as the door opened, "Oh yeah. And nice Harry Potter joke."

Blaine blushed a red too deep to be true.

"Shut up." he countered.

Blaine vaguely noticed they were climbing stairs, but he was too focused on saving his manly pride.

"I see you're a big nerd." Kurt said.

"Yeah. I just wish Kurt got my jokes. He just doesn't seem to like those series as much as me." Blaine said.

"No, he gets them. Trust me, he does." Kurt said, trying to sound irritated.

"Letters again?" Blaine asked skeptically.

Kurt simply nodded as they gained on the door opening to the open space.

"Okay, let's get this songwriting thing started." Kurt said, opening the door and opening his arms wide as if taking in the sight. He quickly put his arms down when he opened his eyes though. Blaine almost fainted and was tempted to run away screaming, if not for Kurt, or Elizabeth rather, being there.

"Holy shi-"

Yes, I'm deadly serious about the whole songwriting thing. Until next time!


	11. Fears That Make People Pass Out

Hi! I am eternally grateful, so I must say this first:

**THANK YOU LYCORIS B! **I truly owe you one. I hope you had fun doing this for me! As for the other readers… I'll explain it to you at the end. You might be able to spot what I'm thankful for as the fic goes on… And I'm sorry for the skimpy updates. My play was in hell week and it was not fun school wise… Anyways, enjoy!

"_Holy shi-"_ Kurt said, a bit afraid for his life.

"Kurt? Is that what I think that is?" Blaine asked, quietly as to not anger the thing in front of them.

"No Blaine. It's a dementor out to kill us all. What do you think it is Blaine?" Kurt said, sarcastically.

Blaine chuckled halfheartedly.

"Still the sarcasm expert I see?" Blaine said. "It looks like a person covered in blood with a person levitating them below. Is that what it looks like to you Kurt?"

"I'm afraid you're spot on Blaine." Kurt said, gulping nervously.

The person below was also covered in blood. It had a strangely familiar hooded cloak on… It was walking towards them, towards their terrified faces.

"Can you see me? This?" the person it seemed, said.

"Y-yes." Blaine stuttered nervously.

Kurt reached out and touched a barrier of some sort, like a force field.

"I hoped it didn't have to come down to this." the person's hand came through the force field and dragged Kurt with it. Then it proceeded to do the same to Blaine, except it had to step out to do so.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked, looking petrified. He never _was_ good with blood. Once, Kurt got a paper cut when he was frantically flipping through a magazine. Blaine turned terribly pale. There was so much blood now that Kurt was surprised Blaine didn't pass out by now. Blaine kept glancing up at the dead body nervously.

It was probably because when Blaine was 10, he started showing traits that showed that he might be gay. His dad had took him hunting and shot a squirrel even when Blaine begged him not to. It was terrifying. Apparently Kurt had a higher tolerance level considering his experience was ten times more traumatizing then Blaine's.

Kurt was eight. It was when his mother died. His only weakness from that time now was that he was terrified of hospitals. He clearly remembered when he was in the hospital room. Doctors were rushing past him, trying to save her. He was crying, trying to rush out to hug her, but his dad was just holding him back. It was terrifying. Kurt knew about death, so it was terrible, knowing that his mom was bleeding inside and out and he couldn't even get close enough for him and Burt to be her last image as she died. That was a depressing thought. Instead of seeing friends and family at your side, it's all doctors, needles, and medicine to make it less painful. And he was only _eight_.

"I hate that it had to come to this." the person said after a long silence.

It snapped its fingers and disappeared. Suddenly it was Karofsky, approaching him, that same expression on his face that terrifies him all the time. He came closer, closer.

'_This isn't Karofsky. This isn't Karofsky. Karofsky isn't like this anymore. He's okay with his sexuality now.'_ Kurt thought, closing his eyes tightly, lips pursed.

But then Karofsky came into his personal space and Kurt began shaking, eyes now dangerously wide and moth popping open and closed like a fish. It was the locker room all over again.

"No. No. Don't come near me. I don't like you that way. No. I love Blaine. I love Blaine. Please. Don't." Kurt kept saying, breath and knees shaky. He was slowly stepping backwards when he tripped and fell backwards. He actually forgot that he was a girl for a moment there. Now Kurt had started silently sobbing. Kurt thought he was about to pass out from fear when he heard a blood-curdling scream.

He had almost forgot Blaine was with him. Suddenly Karofsky was gone. Kurt figured at this rate, any guess is plausible, so he thought it took their worst fears and put it against them. Blaine screamed again, but Kurt was too distracted by what Blaine was so terribly afraid of to notice that he screamed like a girl.

It looked like a big bully. Like Karofsky, but with Puck's looks, minus the Mohawk. It seemed like whatever was watching them and doing this to them realized Karofsky went away because suddenly a hospital bed appeared in front of him. He recognized the blood stained sheets and the screaming Blaine was doing morphed into his own. He was being held back by a force or something. It was like he was eight again and the hospital bed his own mom was dying in was not available for his viewing. He kept screaming until his vocal chords seemed like they were about to break. The tears were burning as they streamed down his face. The force broke and he ran towards the bed hurriedly.

What he saw made his heart practically stop.

His mom was already dead. She wasn't breathing. It was like the incident all over again. And he did precisely the thing he did back then as well.

He passed out, but not before noting that Blaine was passed out as well.

Kurt woke up in his bed the next morning, and to his horror, that's where Blaine was too.

Kurt couldn't scramble out fast enough. Then he realized that he didn't do his moisturizing routine the night before and looked at the clock in earnest. (Just because he had just been traumatized all over again didn't mean that he could slack on his skin care.

7:37.

"Shit."

Blaine suddenly woke up, screaming.

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine!" Kurt yelled, trying to get him to snap out of it.

"Don't hurt me. Please." Blaine begged, crying into his hands.

Kurt didn't want to question him based on his face, so he just hugged him tight and whispered in his ear a song his mom used to sing to him when he was afraid or scared.

"Do you feel better now?" Kurt asked when he finished.

"I suppose. Thank you Elizabeth." Blaine said. Kurt's heart sank. He had completely forgotten he was a girl for those precious moments.

"My pleasure." Kurt said weakly before heading to the bathroom to start moisturizing, but when he picked up the facial pads, he started sobbing and crying, and he heard Blaine walk out the door, presumably to go to school. It was then he realized he was going to skip school because he didn't want to see Blaine today.

So, the reason I'm thanking **Lycoris B** is because this person (I'm pretty sure Lycoris B doesn't want the gender revealed) made an original song for an upcoming chapter. Sorry, I would've made it in this chapter, but I wanted to show why Kurt was swearing. But it got really morbid in the middle and I just thought _I_ would be traumatized if those things happened to me… So, until next time!


	12. Sad Songwriting Inspirations

Hi! I have no idea when I will post the original song from Lycoris B. Blaine probably gets a burst of inspiration from the bully from the last chapter and writes his verse in here. Kurt probably writes the letters and e-mails that Kurt was supposed to send to "Elizabeth" and that's his burst of inspiration. Enjoy!

'_3 missed calls'_, the message said on Kurt's phone, to which Kurt almost chucked his phone at his wall, if not for the fact that doing so would mean no communication with anyone.

Kurt had been trying to do a 'Rachel' and write this song on his own after a situation of heartbreak, but to no avail.

Kurt had been counting and that had been 10 tries at writing a song, before noticing that they were all quite lame.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone began to ring again. Kurt irritatedly picked up his phone, knowing who it was.

Sure enough, the name _Blaine_ was displayed.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt answered, trying to keep the emotion to a minimum.

"You weren't at school. How do you have Kurt's phone anyways?" Blaine questioned.

"One, no I wasn't. Precisely my point. Second, he left it with me so he wouldn't be disturbed." Kurt said.

"Well, I noticed you were crying this morning. I wanted to apologize for not sticking around. You comforted me and I should've comforted you. I was wondering if you wanted to come in, not for classes, but for lunch and work on our song. We could go back up to that place and I could cut class early." Blaine suggested.

"Sure." Kurt glanced at the clock. 10:34. "I'll be there in 30." he said.

"I'll see you then." Blaine said, hanging up.

Kurt quickly dressed and grabbed his bag.

'_I'm coming over now._' Kurt quickly texted to Blaine as he put on his scarf.

'_Ok. I'll be on the roof. I brought bobby pins this time. ;)'_ Blaine texted back, which was brought to Kurt's attention by a loud, _Bing!_

Kurt chuckled a bit at the memory of Blaine's dorky Harry Potter joke the other day.

When Kurt got to the school, it was 20 minutes after he said he'd be there in thirty minutes.

Kurt ran, _ran_, messing up his hair do, to the roof faster than you can say Marc Jacobs sale.

"I'm here." Kurt said breathlessly, leaning against the doorway.

"Good. Let's get started." Blaine said. He had crumpled pieces of paper and pencils scattered around him. He had bags under his eyes, as if he didn't get enough sleep.

"How long have you been up here?" Kurt inquired.

"Long enough to fail at writing a song so many times, I've went so low as to incorporate Harry Potter phrases." Blaine joked.

Kurt chuckled and sat down next to him.

"So, what have you got so far?" Kurt asked, peeking over at some of the more open crumpled papers.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine said, embarrassed. "Just a few futile attempts. I even went so far as to listen to 50% of the songs on my ipod for inspiration."

"It can't be that bad," Kurt said, picking up a piece. "Rachel once wrote a song about her headband. True story." he said, but Blaine quickly snatched the paper away from Kurt.

"No." he said sternly.

"Why? It's not like I can make fun of you. Kurt says you're too adorable for that." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Blaine said sarcastically.

"I wanted to ask you something… about what happened yesterday." Kurt said, suddenly nervous.

"What about it?" the tone in Blaine's voice sounded like he was scared and a bit… nostalgic?

"Who was that boy you were so scared of? You passed out and screamed like you just saw murder because of him." Kurt said, joking. Blaine paled at the thought of murder.

"Oh my god. You witnessed murder?" Kurt asked, stunned.

"No. That'd be ridiculous. It's just… the thought of _him_ and murder makes sense." Blaine said, wincing as he thought of him.

"What did he do Blaine? You have to tell me." Kurt said. Blaine stared hard at him, but finally relented.

"Fine. When I was in my freshman year, I had a best friend. His name was Kyle. He was a closeted gay. I helped him come out of the closet and he survived that torture. But, when I figured out I was gay, he and I went out. Then, the torture got so much worse for the both of us. I could handle it. That's where I got the phrase Courage from. They started to harass Kyle even more and he couldn't handle it. He broke up with me and beat me up on the spot. He said I ruined him and that I should die. I don't think he meant it though, seeing as he was crying. I loved him once, so it hurt so much more than you can imagine. The next day, I came to Dalton." Blaine finished, fists clenched around a piece of paper.

"Blaine, I'm so so sorry." Kurt hugged him tight, both crying into each other's shoulders.

"Don't be." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt pulled back along with Blaine and suddenly Blaine did the unthinkable.

He kissed him.

But for a moment, Kurt forgot he was a girl and kissed back. Blaine suddenly pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh gosh. No. This isn't supposed to be happening. I'm supposed to be gay. I cleared that up with Rachel. This is so wrong and confusing. Elizabeth, I'm so so sorry. I have to go." Blaine said, running out of the roof.

He forgot to pick up his papers of songs he had written and didn't see Kurt pick one up and read it.

_Noticed by the wrong people._

_Forgotten by the ones that should've cared._

_But take my hand and I promise that we will_

_Make the whole world stop, and stare._

'He must've known all about these confusing feelings for my girl self when he wrote this.' Kurt thought.

Therefore, Blaine didn't see Kurt sob as he wrote the rest by himself in spite against himself in this girl form.

_All my love_

_Thrown back into my face_

_I'm still running, running_

_With the fear of the chase._

_My home was found  
In your hands  
When different places  
Didn't mean different plans  
Stay with me  
Though things will change  
I swear to you  
We will stay the same.  
We will stay the same._

Oops, I lost myself again,  
... I tripped and fell; and now I'm broken.  
Fix me please, though there will be cracks,  
Bits of my heart are snapped up by old traps

Masks, so easily replaced  
Push my walls down, see my real face  
So unsure, but aren't we all?  
Cling to me, the rest we'll try to stall.

My home was found  
In your hands  
When different places  
Didn't mean different plans

Stay with me  
Though things will change  
I swear to you  
We will stay the same.  
We will stay the same.

So give me a chance  
To prove myself again  
Pull the salt from my wounds  
Grain by grain  
Ignore the hatred and  
We will stay the same.  
We will stay the same.  
We will stay... the same.

Hello again! Well, I have some more free time now that the stressful part is over… I'm pretty sure I'll be done with this story by the time Kawaii-kon comes around. If I'm not… well, I'm dearly sorry then. Both for making you wait and having sucky chapters because I'm rushing to get them to you.


	13. Now Puck's Bi?

Hi! Sorry for the hiatus! I lied… a little bit. It's true that I'm less busy now that the production is over, but this week I have to go into overdrive because of a major project in school. Well, enjoy anyways!

After Kurt had finished writing the song, he had crumpled up the papers and tossed them into the bottom of the bag without hesitation.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course he wouldn't like you. In a girl form, remember?" Kurt said, crying and trembling and chuckling at the same time.

The last time he felt like this was after the faggy incident. And that was not a pretty sight. He knew he was a girl, so it wouldn't be possible, but it just seemed like he was rejecting him as a whole.

It happened to be raining, so he was drenched from head to toe. He slowly walked while sobbing in the rain until he reached shelter.

"Hey! Are you okay? Hey!"

Which happened to be Puck's umbrella.

"Fine… I guess I have to take you back to my place since I have no idea where you live." Puck said. Kurt flinched at the thought of being alone with Puck in his house. He instantly regretted it when it made him shiver even more. To put it simply, he looked like a lost puppy.

"Relax. I'm just gonna put you in bed. You're burning up and can barely stand. I have a little sister at home. I'm a good enough big brother to not do that while she's there. I'm just gonna carry you, okay?" Puck asked.

And Kurt promptly fainted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Puck said as he hoisted Kurt up onto his shoulder.

When Kurt woke up, the first thought that occurred to him was, 'Where the hell am I?' 'Déjà vu.' he added as a side thought, when he remembered Blaine hangover awakening.

Kurt instantly started sobbing at the thought of Blaine. He vaguely heard the sound of a door opening and closing, but was to busy clutching his pillow to care.

"Whoa. Are you _seriously_ PMSing?" Puck said, startled at the image through the doorway. Kurt looked up.

Puck was holding a cup of-tea, he guessed- and carried a plate of soda crackers with strawberry jam on it.

"Wow. Quite the chef Puckerman. What's next? You have a job at a hotel as a cleaner?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny Hummel." Puck said, rolling his eyes and setting down the plate and mug on the bedside table.

"Who's bed is this?" Kurt asked, surprised at the comfortable, silk, stylish, cream sheets.

"Mine." Puck said sheepishly. Kurt blushed at the fact he was in another guy's bed. Then he smirked when he realized that these were _Puck's_ sheets. The guy who is the poster child for masculinity.

No words can describe how hard Kurt laughed after coming to this realization.

"Shut up Hummel." Puck said.

"Kidding, kidding. But seriously. You're lucky I'm a kind person. If I weren't, I would be taking pictures and sending them to Israel faster than you can say, 'Masculinity.'" Kurt said, a bit triumphantly.

"I guess this means you have blackmail on me?" Puck said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kurt said, taking the mug and sipping the liquid inside.

"Anyways, do you want to tell me why you were crying in the rain?" Puck asked cautiously.

"I would rather not talk about it. It's kind of personal. You know, between Blaine and I?" Kurt said, swishing around the tea inside.

"I guess. Well, I'm not sentimental or anything. I just wanted to know for future reference."

"Wow. I didn't know you knew what reference meant. Hidden brains much Puck?" Kurt asked, teasing.

"Shut up. That's not the point. Just tell me or any of the glee guys if you need help with someone. We'll be sure to rough 'em up real good for ya." Puck said, flexing his "guns."

Kurt started to cry and hugged Puck.

"Whoa. Don't get over affectionate there. I appreciate the touch, but I'm in love with someone else." Puck said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Who?" Kurt said, sitting up and wiping his tears.

"Lauren. You know, Lauren Zizes. Hey, she's way badass." Puck said in response to Kurt's surprised look.

"Wow. Never would've expected you to be the type to look past appearances." Kurt said, remembering his past endeavors.

"Well, you guessed wrong." Puck said triumphantly.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Kurt asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not that heartless. I mean, I bullied people, but that's over. Plus, you were burning up and you're Kurt's sis. I gotta take care of you." Puck said to Kurt's raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were the most homophobic jerk on the planet." Kurt said uneasily.

"Dude, that's Karofsky. I'm-"

"No it's not. He's cool, trust me." Kurt interrupted.

"Fine. Azimio then. Anyways, just hear me out okay? This is a big deal for me." Puck said. Kurt slowly nodded apprehensively.

"I'm… bi. I've known for a while- since my first year in high school when I was checking out Santana's ass at the water fountain. But then I caught myself checking out… Ahem." Puck coughed.

"Yes?" Kurt urged on.

"Umm… I was checking out your brother's. He was in those tight jeans and skinny shirt. All I could think about was his ass and his co-" Puck said, losing it.

"Okay Puck." Kurt said, interrupting him. "I've heard enough. No need to go into graphic detail about my brother." Kurt was desperately trying to hold down a blush from Puck's crude, yet flattering comments.

"So, do you accept me?" Puck asked gently, holding Kurt's hand.

"Yes, I suppose." Kurt said reluctantly, yet smiling.

"Thank you so much." Puck said, now jumping up and down. Now he was seeing how he could be bi.

"Hold on there, Puck. We're not done yet." Kurt said, Puck stopped jumping joyfully and his smile faded.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"We need to educate you."

"We?"

"When Kurt gets back, he'll take over. However…" Kurt continued with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Until he gets back, I'll teach you."

Puck leaned back and groaned as the realization of what was about to happen kicked in.

He was going to learn about gay sex.

Just to let all of you know, I'm skipping the actual talking about it because that would mean I have to up my rating just for that _one_ talk. But yes, sorry for being skimpy on chapters and making this super long. Going to end this SOON… hopefully.


	14. Fainting Karofsky and Phone Calls

Hi! I'm going to start the closing arc now so that it doesn't get too out of hand. Plus, I have the sequel of POKTGA coming up in June. Also, I have some more oneshots. I am therefore going to stop to start… (if that even made sense). Also, to make up for the hiatus, two chapters in one day! Enjoy!

Karofsky had entered McKinley on Wednesday with the same arrogant smirk as always. Which was quickly dashed by the sight on the roof.

He had seen everything.

He quickly dashed over to support his moral codes, since he was now one of them, the gays that is.

"Hey Hummel. Are you okay?" Karofsky asked quickly, cradling the unconscious form.

"Stop! Get away from me!" Kurt yelled, pushing Karofsky away from him. Yet he was still asleep.

"Sorry." Karofsky mumbled under his breath.

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Finn's number. He still had it from their dumpster diving days.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Finn asked, sounding irritated he called.

"Dude, chill out. I'm calling 'cause your brother and his friend are passed out." Karofsky explained. He could practically see Finn pale.

"Thanks dude. Where are you?" Finn asked.

"Roof." Karofsky said before hanging up.

"Hummel? Hummel? You okay?" Karofsky asked.

Kurt weakly opened his eyes. "Blaine…" he managed to hoarsely whisper before passing out again.

Karofsky got the message and quickly walked over to Blaine.

"Blaine? Blaine?" Karofsky asked before getting shoved off by someone else. She had silver hair and looked like a realistic robot from the future.

"Who are you?" Karofsky asked.

"Shoot. Abort Jin, abort mission." Randi said.

"What?" but with that, she was gone.

"Karofsky?" Finn asked, at the door panting.

"Here. You take Hu- I mean, Elizabeth. I'll take Blaine." Karofsky said.

"Okay. Make sure you take their bags too." Finn said, hoisting up Kurt's messenger bag.

"Do you think they're alright?" Karofsky asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"… I don't know. I hope so." Finn said, thoughtfully wiping away one of Kurt's tears.

"I hope so too." Karofsky said, earning a glance from an astonished Finn.

Karofsky immediately ran away after dropping Blaine and his stuff off at Finn's car.

Which was probably why he was in the predicament right now.

"You want to WHAT?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Go out. Not on a date, but, like, to talk." Karofsky reassured him.

"To talk? You've never been one to talk much." Kurt said.

"Trust me. I only want to talk to you for at the most, half an hour." Karofsky said.

So, Kurt reluctantly agreed and followed Karofsky to what appeared to be a tree.

"So, you brought me here because…?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I wanted to talk to you… about you." Karofsky confessed.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw it."

"W-what do you mean, saw 'it'?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I know you're not normal. I saw this futuristic person and you and Blaire-"

"Blaine." Kurt corrected.

"Fine. You and _Blaine_ were passed out."

"Im-impossible. She said there was a shield there. How could he break through the shield. Even _I_ had to be pulled through." Kurt mumbled to himself.

"What?" Karofsky demanded.

"Okay, do you want to know the truth?" Kurt asked. Karofsky nodded.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to pass out. If you do, I'm not going to tell you any more." Kurt said.

"Just tell me!" Karofsky yelled impatiently. However, that last part scared him a bit. He fainted quite a lot. The first time he witnessed a jock throw a slushie into a nerd's face, he fainted in the middle of the hallway and they had to call the nurse to carry him out. But Kurt was startled by the sudden forcefulness and continued.

"Okay. I'm Kurt turned into a girl." Kurt said.

Which made Karofsky promptly pass out.

When Karofsky awoke, he heard a lot of yelling, specifically coming from Kurt.

"Oh my gosh! Puck, have you even used a condom before?" Kurt demanded, frustrated at Puck's lack of knowledge in this area.

"No…" Puck admitted sheepishly.

"You could be giving out AIDS by the dozen! What if you get someone pregnant? Oh wait- you already did!" Kurt yelled.

"Hey, the Puckster-"

"Okay, first, never, _ever_ call yourself that again. Secondly, I don't even want to know the end to that sentence." Kurt interrupted.

"What the hell?" Karofsky asked, observing the situation.

"Honestly Puck. I have no idea what I'm going to do with you." Kurt said, rubbing his temple.

"What the hell is going on?" Karofsky asked, still being ignored.

"Well, we should still start with the basics of being bi. So, you see this here?" Kurt held up a condom.

"The piece of paper in your hand? Are you going to write on it?" Puck asked.

Kurt face-palmed.

"That is _the_ stupidest and possibly most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life." Kurt said.

"HELLO?" Karofsky yelled, ready to pounce on Kurt to grab his attention.

"WHAT?" Kurt yelled back, instantly regretting it as his head kept pounding.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Karofsky demanded.

"You fainted. End of story. You know what? Screw it. I'm getting an Advil. Don't kill each other." Kurt said, walking out.

"Hey Elizabeth! Blaine's on the phone!" Carole yelled from downstairs. Kurt's face darkened. As if this day could get any worse.

"Alright. I'm coming down." he called back.

"Just don't take too long." Carole said.

"I won't. Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Elizabeth?" Blaine asked nervously.

"No, this is Hillary Clinton, Blaine. What do you want? If you called to yell at me for confusing your feelings, being like a second Rachel, and invading your personal space, you can save it." Kurt said.

"Actually, I called to ask if you happened to have one of my songwriting tries. It's the only one I couldn't find." Blaine said. Kurt had completely forgotten about it after it was shoved to the bottom of his bag.

"Yeah. I wrote the rest of it." Kurt said, gaining more interest than before.

"Awesome? Can you sing it?" Blaine asked enthusiastically. Kurt blushed at the request.

"I-I'll show you in glee club!" he managed to squeak out before abruptly hanging up.

Kurt sighed.

Now this definitely sucks.

Yay! New chapter done! Projects are done. Problem will be solved soon so that I can start on the sequel to POKTGA! All is well…


	15. I Love You So Much It Hurts

Hi! Again, closing arc! Isn't it exciting? So, in honor of it, if there is anything you want me to conclude after he turns back (because he can't be a girl forever), review and tell me what it is! I'll do my very best to fit it in. Anyways, I'll just get started.

"Elizabeth, I understand that Rachel booked three music videos and you wrote the third song. Would you like to present it?" Mr. Schue said.

"Yes." Kurt said standing up. There was a momentary awkward glance at Blaine.

"As you know, I had to write this song with Blaine. However, we both agreed that it would be better if I were to present it for articulatory reasons."

"I have no idea what that word means." Finn said.

"Of course you don't Finn." Kurt said, smiling sweetly.

"So, what do you have?" Mr. Schue asked, breaking up the sibling fight on Kurt's part.

"Well," Kurt said, handing out the music, "I've created a ballad with Blaine's and my experiences. I've written who I think is the best for the parts by the verse or chorus. It's still a group vote though." Kurt said, nodding to Mr. Schue.

Blaine took one look at his name on the verse below Kurt's and quickly ran out.

"Blaine! Wait! Bl-" Mr. Schue was interrupted by Kurt shouting after him and slamming the door behind them both.

"Honestly, sometimes I just can't control these kids." Mr. Schue said, sighing and chuckling at the same time.

"Blaine! Blaine stop! I inherited Kurt's athletics, remember?" Kurt yelled, panting.

"What is this?" Blaine demanded, pointing to the bold _**Kurt**_ and the _**Blaine**_ on the verse below that.

"A Kurt and Blaine?" Kurt asked, clueless as to what the problem was.

"No! No Elizabeth! Isn't that your name? Why does it say Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Because I lied! I'm leaving! I e-mailed Kurt. He's coming back next week. And it's Wednesday! You think I feel good about leaving? Kurt's going to replace me! You can survive without-"

"E-elizabeth, I'm sorry. Maybe we should just calm down and _then_ talk abou-" Blaine said, reaching out to touch Kurt's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt yelled, pulling his arm back.

"I'm sorry I ever trusted you." Kurt said after a long pause.

"Elizabeth…" Blaine trailed off.

"I'm going home to pack. I'll be gone by Sunday." Kurt said, starting to tear up.

"Elizabeth, stop." Blaine said, grabbing hold of Kurt's arm.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm sorry. I know you'll never replace Kurt and vice versa. I'm just terribly confused right now. I'm sure Kurt told you about the Rachel Berry incident. And I'm not even drunk! But, I know I like you, a lot. So, can I kiss you?" Blaine said, finishing his speech.

"I thought you were in love with Kurt."

"I am." Blaine said.

"Then why are you asking me if you can kiss me?" Kurt questioned.

"I love you too."

"No you don't. I'm a girl. You love Kurt." Kurt said, suddenly breaking out in tears. He couldn't believe he was fighting over Blaine with _himself_.

"I love you both." Blaine went in to hold Kurt's hand, but Kurt turned away.

"No. I can't bear to hurt you even more than I already have." Kurt said, beginning to walk away.

"Elizabeth. What's really going on?" Blaine asked, catching on.

"I can't say. 'Kurt' will kill me." she put air quotes around Kurt. She turned around and gave a sad wink to Blaine. Blaine was smart. He hoped he would get it.

Blaine looked on in a daze for a few seconds, the wheels turning in his head.

Blaine suddenly hugged Kurt from behind.

"Kurt!" Blaine started crying into Kurt's sweater.

"Blaine! Careful! I still have girl strength!" Kurt said, trying to hold himself and Blaine up.

"I missed you so much! I love you so much. I was so confused." Blaine said, ignoring Kurt's pleas of mercy.

Kurt turned around and hugged him anyways, pitying him.

"Shhh… It's all right now. I love you too. It's okay." Kurt said, hugging Blaine tightly and stroking his curls.

"I was so scared. They slushied me. It felt like I was bitch-slapped by an iceberg." Blaine was crying into Kurt's shoulder.

"I know. And that is exactly what I said the first time I got slushied." Kurt said, chuckling at the nostalgia.

"You know, in your girl form, you're like the mother I always dreamed of having." Blaine said, pulling back.

"I get that from my mom." Kurt said, pulling him back in, encouraging Blaine to cry it all out. That is precisely what he did on the first day of brutal bullying. It was full of fags and dumpster tosses and slushies, even toilet drowning. Except, he had no one or nothing to comfort him except for his mother's scarf. He whispered how awful everyone was and how much he hated it. It was like that until sophomore year.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Blaine said, taking in Kurt's scent.

"I do," Kurt said, "which is why you're my boyfriend."

With that, Kurt leaned down, (shorter or not, he's still taller than Blaine) and kissed him.

It was chaste and sweet. Nothing terribly passionate. However, they both felt huge fireworks going off. Now they both knew what Rachel meant when she went off on a drunk ramble about Finn feeling fireworks with Quinn. Now they both knew that it really wasn't Rachel overreacting. This was real, and it felt amazing.

"That…" Blaine trailed off.

"Yeah." Kurt agreed.

"Best kiss ever."

"Agreed."

"Thanks for telling me." Blaine said, now looking down.

"No problem. Just know that only Finn and Mercedes know about this." Kurt gestured to his female figure.

"I have to go. But know that if you ever want to dress up as 'Elizabeth' again, I'd be happy to comply." Blaine said, walking away with a wink.

"Hey! This is real!" Kurt said, mock pouting.

"See you tomorrow." Blaine said, giving Kurt a sad smile.

"Me too." Kurt said, giving the same smile back.

And with that, both walked away feeling accomplished.

Disclaimer for a real Chris Colfer quote:

"It was like being bitch slapped by an iceberg."

Anyways, ditto to the AN on top… Until next time!


	16. False Hope Is Never Good

Hi! This chapter is starting the closing of storylines, besides the one before this… Otherwise there will be one more chapter. After this is the sequel to POKTGA! I'll get that up on June 10th I believe. Yay! I get to write during summer school! I'll just continue… Enjoy!

"Okay then… Now, I guess class is dismissed. After all, we can't practice without Elizabeth and Blaine, our lead singers. Review the song and be ready for rehearsal tomorrow!" Mr. Schue said, gathering up his things and walking out the door.

Elizabeth and Blaine had run out around 30 minutes ago and had not come back since.

Which left Sam to wonder where they had gone.

The next day, Sam-literally-bumped into Kurt in the hallway.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'll help you pick up your books!" Sam said.

"Oh no. Thank you so much. What period do you have next? I'll walk you." Kurt said fervently.

"Math, but that's o…" Sam trailed off as he found out exactly _who_ he bumped into.

"Is there something…" Kurt trailed off as well.

"Well this just got a whole lot more awkward." Sam stated. Kurt merely nodded.

"Would you like me to walk you to math anyways?" Kurt asked, a smirk adorning on his face.

"Sure. Can I talk to you first?" Sam asked, standing up, followed by Kurt.

"I swear to the god I don't believe in, if this is about where Blaine and I went off to, imma cut a bitch."

"Mercedes?" Sam asked, recognizing the very diva-like style, typical.

"Yeah. Well?" Kurt asked.

"No, it's not about that." Sam reassured him, chuckling.

"'Cause I swear, Puck asked me this morning like I just went off to have- wait. What?" Kurt asked, blinking in surprise.

"No, it's not about you and Blaine. I have no intention of invading your guys' privacy."

"Oh. Okay then." Kurt said, ducking into an empty corridor.

"It's actually more of a confession, really." Sam admitted.

"Well, spit it out." Kurt said.

"Now, I hope you accept me-and your brother too. Especially him." Sam said with a fond smile, "Just- don't freak out or anything. Okay?" Sam asked.

Kurt nodded, wondering what could get him running around screaming like a teenage schoolgirl who'd just broken a nail.

"Here goes," Sam whispered to himself, "I-I'm… gay."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a good five minutes.

"Wh-what?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I'm gay."

"I-I thought you loved Quinn."

"That's what everyone thought." he said, shrugging.

"So it was a lie?" Kurt asked, stunned.

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I hurt you or your brother-"

"Kurt." he interrupted, wanting to be shown respect.

"Kurt," Sam proceeded cautiously, "in any way. I'll make it up to you. Any way possible."

"I don't want it. Jeez… Another Karofsky…" Kurt muttered under his breath, collapsing a little against the wall. To which Sam followed. Oh yeah, he's pretty sure Sam heard him.

"Karofsky? What?" Sam asked, confused.

'_Shit. Now's the perfect time to panic.'_

"Nothing. Just… this is a surprise. Are you gonna come out and say you died your hair now? 'Cause that's what Kurt's assumption was based off of."

"Hey! This is seri- wait. Kurt knew?"

"Correction. Guessed. Only to have his heart crushed by that duet with Quinn." Kurt said, his tone cold and harsh, but still soft.

All he needed was a rose and he was set as the gentle, sadistic-yet calm-villain.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, going over to hug him.

"No," Kurt turned away, "No need for false hope. I appreciate you told me this, Sam. Just know that…" Kurt had trouble finishing his sentence, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What?"

"If you ever feel alone at any time of day, hating who you are, others hating who you are, or just needing a voice to talk to," Kurt tossed a piece of paper to Sam and stood up. This time, Sam didn't follow, simply staring at his back like the meaning of life was written on it.

"Just know, that Blaine and I will be there for you. I've been there." Kurt turned around and gave a sad smile and a wink, tears burning down his face. In that moment, Sam imagined Kurt's face for some reason, and it broke his heart.

"Call me." Kurt said, holding up the hand-phone symbol before turning away to walk back through the hustle-bustle of regular, brutal high school life.

"Wait!" Sam yelled. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. He turned a bit, wanting to hear the rest of this.

"You said you didn't want false hope, right?" Kurt nodded.

"Did you mean for Kurt or yourself?"

There was a moment of silence before Sam got his answer.

"I don't know, really." Kurt said, before smiling and turning back again.

As Kurt walked out, Sam desperately wanted to run up to him and give him a hug. He wanted to tell him it was alright. He wanted to tell him he loved Kurt. He suddenly felt like flying to New York and spilling his heart out to him. He wanted to kiss his lips until they were red and bruised, then kiss them some more. But, he couldn't. For one, he was homeless, so he couldn't afford a house, much less a plane ticket. Second, he couldn't move. He was too stunned to just stand up and run after him. As Kurt turned to walk down another hallway, he thought he saw him run and try to wipe the tears.

"… I-I love you, Kurt." Sam said weakly, after Kurt had turned the corner.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Sam yelled, finally managing to get up and run after him. He couldn't see him anywhere.

'_Great. Now I'm crying. see what you do to me, Kurt.'_ Sam thought, tears streaming on his face.

Right now, it didn't matter that people were now staring at him like some kind of freak, or that teacher's looked like they wanted to take him to the nurses office.

He just wanted to find Kurt.

Who was nowhere to be found.

"Wherever you are, I love you, Kurt!" Sam yelled out, collapsing.

Little did he know, Kurt was on the near wall, crying at the protest of love.

Sad ending, believe it or not, that covers the climax and part of the solution for the Sam/Kurt storyline… Anyone notice what usually happens after angst? *hint, hint? I have a feeling either no one noticed or a few people just went to check… Until next time!


	17. Don't Give Up

Hi! Back from angsty-world! Now I'm entering fluff-world… kinda. And on that not-really cliffhanger, enjoy!

"Randi! Where are you? I know you're here! You're usually around when my life sucks the most!" Kurt yelled toward the sky. Suddenly, a figure with a hood flew down from a cloud in the sky.

"Randi. You know what I want."

"I'm sorry. This recent event was not particularly enjoyed by myself. It was… unexpected." Randi said.

Kurt grabbed her collar.

"I don't want your robot talk. Turn me back. Now." Kurt said menacingly.

"I'm afraid I don-" Randi protested.

"Do it." Kurt said. Randi paused mid-way as she pulled out her scepter.

"You're not really doing this because you're sick of your life as a girl, right?" Randi asked, looking up.

Kurt let go of his grasp on her cloak and sobbed into her shoulder. Randi paused, a bit uncomfortable with the close contact.

She sighed, "Fine, stand back." Kurt stumbled back as he saw her pull out the scepter and held it in front of her. Clouds gathered around them and thunder poured down on the wand-like object. There was no rain, though.

Several unknown words tumbled out of Randi's mouth and Kurt was blasted back as a flash of lightning struck the magic object.

Suddenly, the clouds cleared and the stick sparkled in the sunlight.

"Come here. Don't be alarmed. It will feel good after awhile." Randi said.

Kurt walked forward, eyeing the scepter suspiciously. Randi pulled him in for a hug, which he reciprocated.

"I never thought I'd grow attached to a human this much. But, I _will_ miss you Kurt." Randi said. Kurt thought he felt a single tear roll down her cheek, but it was gone when he pulled back.

"Was that what I should be alarmed about?"

"No. Just relax. If you tense up, it will be even more painful." Randi said.

"Wh-what are you-AGH!" Kurt was interrupted when the scepter pierced through his chest. It seemed to slowly flatten.

He began to bleed, but as soon as it was out of his body, it turned gold. Kurt slowly choked on his own blood and fell unconscious.

"Farewell, Kurt. Good luck." Randi said before disappearing and taking the staff with her.

When Kurt woke up, all of the blood was gone. In fact, the first thing he should have noticed was that his new underwear was unbearably tight.

His chest was flatter as well.

He was taller again and his hair was short.

He quickly ran to his car and was about to drive off when he saw a change of (fashionable, thank the unreliable god) clothes on the seat next to him. Attached was a note:

_Classes are still going. Didn't want you to be a transvestite for the rest of the day._

_-Randi_

He quickly ran out of his car and into the school. The bathroom was in sight when heard a voice.

"Kurt? Is that you Kurt?"

'_Shit.'_ was the only thought in Kurt's mind. It was Sam-freaking-Evans.

"What are you wearing?" Sam asked, eyeing the skirt.

"You know perfectly well what I'm wearing. This isn't some sexting conversation Samuel. You have eyes. Use them." and with that, Kurt stalked off to the men's bathroom.

"Kurt? You realize I can just walk in as I please since this is the _men's_ bathroom?" Sam asked, leaning against the door.

"Oh well! You can do your business in a few-shit!" Kurt swore.

"Kurt are you o-" Sam burst into the bathroom and instantly regretted it. Kurt was changing out in the open and he saw Kurt instantly freeze.

Sam raked his eyes over his body appreciatively.

Kurt was in the middle of unzipping the skirt. He saw it was caught in, women's underwear? He paused, staring at that one spot for quite a while.

"SAM, WHAT THE HELL? GET THE-" Kurt couldn't get out any more obscenities as Sam chose to run out then, fearing the wrath of Kurt Hummel.

After a moment, he heard Kurt say, "Come in."

"Am I going to die?" Sam asked meekly.

"No. You're not going to die." Kurt sighed, and opened the door himself.

Sam noticed he was (thankfully) fully dressed now. He wore a black button up shirt with a sky blue and navy blue diagonally striped sweater over it. He had on black skinny jeans and silver lace up boots.

"I need to talk to- Sam? Hello? Earth to Sam? 'Rrta ne Sam?" Kurt asked, noticing he was dazed. He hoped the sudden burst of nerdiness would wake him up.

He was right.

"Huh?" Sam questioned, blinking as if he had just woken up.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Sam asked, clueless.

Kurt sighed, "It's times like these when I'm reminded why you and Finn are friends." Sam remained clueless.

"Elizabeth. She told me, in the parking lot. She told me what she heard."

"What's that?" Sam asked, still oblivious.

"She told me you were gay and that you loved me." Kurt said, suddenly very interested in the floor.

"Oh… You met up with her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…"

There was a momentary pause that Kurt decided to break a few minutes later.

"For the record, I think it's sweet that you shouted to the whole student body that you were in love with me." Kurt said.

"I guess." Sam said, now taking Kurt's place with being very interested with the floor.

"But, I love Blaine. I'm so sorry Sam. I honestly wish I could help you. Just don't go off killing yourself." Kurt pecked Sam on the cheek, then the lips.

"See you in glee club Sam." Kurt said, waving goodbye.

"I guess so." Sam said solemnly, waving goodbye as well.

Kurt quickly ducked around the corner and texted Sam.

Sam was startled when he felt his phone beep in his pocket.

He broke into a grin when he saw it was from Kurt. He opened it and chuckled.

'_Courage._

_-Kurt_

_P.S.,_

_Elizabeth says Don't give up.'_

Oh my gosh. It's the 4th of June. I need to finish this up. Truth be told, I actually only intended for the first half of this chapter to be Sam-centric and the rest about Finn, but look what it's become! Until next time!


	18. Let the Pain Out

Hi! Apparently Sam got a two chapter arc that I was not expecting so that is IT. Sorry, I have to focus on the rest of these people too. Enjoy!

Kurt was always afraid of Karofsky. Even when he found his weakness, the fear still remained. It was probably the aftermath of all that bullying and combining powers with other bullies.

"Hey Kurt!" Karofsky yelled.

"What is it Karofsky?" Kurt asked.

"Can you-um, talk with me in private?" Karofsky asked curiously.

"Sure, I guess." Kurt said, genuinely confused.

"Yes?" Kurt asked after closing the janitor door behind him.

Karofsky was suddenly a lot closer than a normal person should be.

"You're not going to lip-rape me again are you? Because I don't care how in love with me you are, I have a protective boyfriend who will gladly-"

"No. That's not what I wanted to meet with you for." Karofsky interrupted.

"Then what is it?" Kurt checked his watch. _7:54. 'Damn.' _Kurt thought.

Karofsky seemed to be having trouble saying it aloud.

"Spit it out Karofsky. Class starts in six minutes." Kurt checked his watch. "Five now."

"Alright. Was it true what you told me about 'Elizabeth'?" he asked, putting air quotes around Elizabeth.

"What did I tell you? I was in New York." Kurt said, nervously.

"No you weren't. You told me that you magically turned into a girl." Karofsky said. Kurt paled.

"W-what? When did I tell you that?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I saw what happened when you and that Blaire-"

"Blaine." Kurt corrected.

"Fine. _Blaine_ dude went up to the roof. There was this weird forcefield thing and you guys passed out." Karofsky explained.

Kurt sighed, "Fine. I surrender. I'll tell you what you want to know-_to an extent_." Kurt said, making sure to send the signal that he wasn't going to tell him just anything.

"Of course. I just want to know the basics. How did you turn into a girl?"

"Apparently someone screwed up at alien tower up there-"

"You mean heaven." Karofsky interrupted.

"Atheist, I prefer not to use that term." Kurt said, pointing to himself.

"Just, keep going."

"You were the one who interrupted me, but okay. So, Puck called me a girl that day and I hated it, so someone was supposed to make me feel the good sides of being a girl. Instead, I end up PMSing all over the place and gaining five pounds."

Karofsky winced at the five pounds part.

"Terrible, right? So, one day I wake up and I'm a girl. Let me just say, mini-heart attack of the century. I vaguely remember screaming and checking my wardrobe."

"Okay, I think that answers my question enough. Anyways, who knew and how?"

"Well, Finn knew because he's my step-brother. I had to tell him otherwise he'd think I really _had_ gone transvestite. Mercedes knows because she was my ticket out of a very awkward conversation with the glee club. I believe I made Quinn a part of this too, but I don't think Mercedes told her."

"Wait. Why didn't you just tell the glee club the truth?" Karofsky interrupted.

"What would I say to them? 'Hey guys! I'm a girl now, but I didn't ask for this! I have no idea how this happened, but call me Elizabeth until then!' Yeah, that's a real nice way to start a conversation." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that would've been perfect!" Karofsky said. Which earned him a smack on the head from Kurt.

"You, sir, are an idiot." Kurt aid, pointing at Karofsky.

"Anyways, I believe Blaine and you are the last people I've told. Blaine figured part of it out, at least, about the Kurt not being in New York. I had to give him a hint for the rest of it, though. Anything else?" Kurt asked, checking his watch. _7:59. 'Crap.'_ Kurt thought.

"You know what? I have to go. Hope this answered your questions." Kurt said, running off.

Karofsky vaguely waved to him and was reminded why he loved Kurt when he tripped and turned bright red in the face before flipping Karofsky off.

He was just too adorable.

Kurt just barely ran into the classroom when the bell rang. He barely payed attention to what the teacher was saying anyways, since he was so busy fixing his hair from all that running.

When Kurt walked out of homeroom, he promptly ran into Puck's chest.

"What the hell? You have Spanish now. Spanish is in the opposite direction."

"I know." Puck said. He was fidgeting a bit, clutching to his shirt like a lifeline.

"Is everything alright Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Come with me." Puck said leading him into an abandoned classroom.

Kurt was a bit worried now. He wondered what could lead the "bad-ass" Puck to being ashamed of what he wanted to talk about.

"I'm not sure Elizabeth told you about this, but I told her a secret."

"Yes. She told me that you were bi. She also told me that she was giving you 'sex-ed'." Kurt said.

"That's true. But, about that…" Kurt caught on quickly.

"We only have to continue if you want to." Kurt said, reassuring Puck he wouldn't force information down his throat.

"Yeah… Do you think we could?" Puck asked, hopeful.

"Come here." Kurt said.

He held Puck to his chest. He let Puck cry it all out. He let him cry out all the pain he ever had. His father walking out on him and his sister, being a father, having a little sister and mother to take care of, and now this. He gently stroked Puck's Mohawk.

Puck's head snapped up at the realization that _he_ had taught _Elizabeth_ this move.

Sensing Puck's confusion, Kurt said, "She told me."

Puck gladly leaned back into Kurt at the explanation. For once, Puck wasn't a complete ass or a sickminded pervert, or a sex shark.

He was just a normal teenager, with worries of his own, needing some relief. He had held it back for 16 years, only letting it out now.

"Ssshhh… Just let it all out. There's no one here to judge." Puck leaned in more.

"Does this answer your question?" Kurt asked, giving Puck a fond look. How he wished he could cry it out too. So, he did. He leaned into Puck and cried as well.

He could faintly feel Puck nod under him and he chuckled a bit.

They stayed there until the end of the day, when they exchanged numbers.

Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I'm so close! Unfortunately, I'll be going through summer school. On the bright side, I won't have homework aside from summer instrument lessons. Until next time!


	19. I'd Do Anything For You

Hi! The last installment of TGOKEH! Holy cow, I thought this series would never end! This is by far the longest thing I've done so far. Enjoy!

To say Finn's reaction was comical would be an understatement. To say that it had been hysterical would be and overstatement. To say that his reaction would've won them 10,000 dollars on AFV would be perfect.

"It's not that funny Kurt!" Kurt was busy laughing while they watched it on his video camera, a device that he very conveniently had in a pocket of his bag.

"Finn, you are drinking milk directly from the bottle and your scarfing on three bags of chips at once. When I walked in, you to proceeded to… One, Let the milk container miss your mouth and pour milk all over your shirt and jeans." Kurt motioned to what was currently happening.

Kurt was using a towel to take out the milk stains from Finn's black shirt.

"Two, Lose your grasp of the milk container and let it fall and splatter all over the couch." Kurt motioned to the next room over where there couch now looked obscene.

There was now a huge white spot where Finn dropped the jug, right between his legs. Obsceneness explained.

"Three," Kurt held up three fingers and preceded to take off Finn's shirt to wash him off, "You fell off the couch and took the milk jug with you." Kurt pointed to the big white spot on their _green_ carpet.

"Four, my favorite part," Kurt said, smiling, "You choked on a few chips and made me Heimlich you. But no, you didn't let me do what you needed to do, you made me _straddle_ you and pin you down. Sounds pretty funny to me. And I got it all on tape."

"Hey! That last part was _because_ I was choking. Besides, you didn't _need_ to straddle me, you just had the urge to." Finn joked.

"Finn, don't make me make copies of this and sell them to the entire student and make Jacob put this on his website."

"You wouldn't." Finn was mock-devastated.

"Oh, I so would."

"Fine. Mercy." Finn said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I mean, seriously Finn. I know I was in a girl's body for a long time, but was this really necessary?" Kurt pointed to the now mini-wrecked living room.

"Yes?" Finn guessed.

Kurt sighed, "Nevermind. You're just lucky it's a week before dead week and we go to McKinley." Kurt said, already getting out the stain remover and a few rags, along with an apron. "Speaking of freak-outs, you never did tell me why you freaked about with Puckerman and I back when I first became a girl." Kurt said.

"I told you."

"I changed the subject, so it doesn't count." Kurt winked the same wink when he changed the subject.

"It was nothing." Finn looked away to prevent another nosebleed.

"Come on. It must have been something if you were mad enough to go dragging me out by a limb." Kurt persisted.

"No. It's just, I had no idea you were Kurt back then or I wouldn't have done that. I was just being protective of you." Finn said, shaking his head in dismay.

"Finn, it's not like Puck was going to do the nasty with me." Finn winced at the last part.

"Okay dude, I get it. TMI." Finn said.

"What I don't get is what makes it different if you know I'm Kurt rather than not. I mean, you had no problem kissing me back in PMS stage." Kurt said.

Finn blushed, "I don't know why I did that! It just came over me! It was an impulse! An urge! You were just standing there looking all sexy and you were winking and I kept having to think about the mailman, and-oh god, I'm so sorry Kurt." Finn apologized.

"Wait. Rewind Finn. You thought I was sexy?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Maybe…" Finn replied, blushing.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm flattered, really. But I'm in love with Blaine." Kurt said with a sad smile on his face.

Finn's look was slightly sad, hurt, but yet… understanding.

"Okay." Finn said, nodding his head in acceptance.

Kurt then kissed him on the lips. It was nothing passionate. It was quick and chaste and cute.

"I'm going to make dinner now. What do you want?" Kurt sighed, standing up from his crouched position.

"Spaghetti?" Finn asked. Kurt chuckled at his reminiscence of a five-year-old.

"Sure." Kurt said, humming a tune while taking out the pots and pans.

"So that's how you broke it to him?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." Kurt said, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. They pulled back and shared a long look.

"You know I'd do anything for you. Anywhere, no matter how long it takes me to get there. Whether you're at the grocery store and need help sorting through messy isles. Hell, even if you were on Mars and a martian was threatening to eat your face off! I will be there for you, no matter what." Blaine said. Kurt looked at him with-in a word-love.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine said, both of them heading into the choir room for glee practice.

As they sat down, Finn whispered into Kurt's ear, "Good luck." Kurt flushed red at this comment.

"Get some!" Santana shouted, having super hearing. Nobody looked to her except for Kurt and Blaine, each adorning equal blushes.

Kurt shrugged and leaned in to kiss Blaine. The kiss wasn't going into full make-out session, but it was just enough for Santana.

They pulled back just in time for Mr. Schue to walk in.

He quickly got the hint with the slightly wrinkled clothes, disheveled hair, and Santana whistling from the other corner of the room.

"Okay then. Well, I hope we all got out our melodrama, because we have to get working! Kurt, Blaine, show us what you guys got?" Mr. Schue said.

Kurt and Blaine walked to the front, eyes locked in a firm gaze and hands clasped together the whole time.

When the music began to play and he took a deep breath in for the first note, he thought, maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kurt thought as an after thought, _"I can always dress up as 'Elizabeth' anytime a want."_ Kurt smirked and clueless Blaine gazed back at him.

Oh clueless, clueless Blaine.

Oh my gosh! It's done! *shot. Anyways, since this is done, I get to get working on more fanfiction! Yay! You have no idea how many fanfiction ideas are on my dashboard. I swear, it is a mess there. Anyways, until the next fanfic!


End file.
